The Roommate
by SWACGleekFreak
Summary: AU Kendall didn't expect his roommate to be so possessive. He didn't expect him to claim him as his new best friend. Logan Mitchell was crazy, and Kendall can't seem to escape him. Slash, Kames, Kogan
1. Brand New Start

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Before I began this new story I would like to say that for the rest of this month my stories are all on hiatus. (If that wasn't obvious) **

**Anyway, welcome! I wanted to write a Halloween story that lasted the month of October and this is the one that happened to be most wanted. It's my first time writing Kogan (in any way, shape, or form) so I hope it's alright! **

**This story is for **_**Rendall **_**because she is a Kogan freak and begged me to do this story via Tumblr. **

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Logan Mitchell stared at the plain white wall in front of him with a blank expression. His room was vacant, nothing else he could really do. There was only a bed, which he was sitting on, and a little nightstand that contained a bible and his pajamas. Everything else was provided by the hospital in which he currently resided. He originally had a dresser, full of his clothes from home. He screwed that up by tying his clothes into a noose and hanging it from the curtain rod by the tiny window.

Yeah, the curtain rod was taken away as well.

His chocolate eyes stayed focus on the wall as the door opened, revealing a nurse. She was an African American woman with bright red lipstick on. She was holding a small tray, which held a turkey and cheese sandwich, some Cool Ranch Doritos, and a bottle of water. Logan's lunch.

"Good afternoon Logan," the woman welcomed, placing the tray down in front of the teen. He didn't flinch. "I have your usual lunch here, and once you are done with that the doctor said that he would like to see you in the therapy room. I think today is the day you will be able to finally leave!" she smiled and walked towards the door, waving goodbye as she closed it shut. Logan heard her high heels click down the hallway, and once she was out of earshot he picked up the sandwich. A small toothpick stuck out the top, a small green flag on the top. Logan plucked the toothpick of the sandwich and stuffed it in his pocket before taking a bite.

After finishing up his lunch, Logan walked over to the small toilet in the middle of the room and pulled the toothpick out. It wasn't large enough to Logan's liking, but it was the only thing that would make do at the time. He stuck the tooth pick down his throat, his gag reflex reacting immediately. Suddenly his lunch surged forward and he spewed it into the toilet. After he finished he wiped his mouth, tossed the toothpick into the garbage and headed towards the therapy room where Doctor Rocque was waiting for him.

"Logan!" Doctor Rocque greeted. "Have a seat! I have wonderful news for you." Logan slowly made his way towards the chair in front of Rocque's desk and sat down, staring straight into Rocque's eyes. "I have looked over you for the past six months and I think it is safe to say that you can leave today."

Logan gave Rocque a crooked smile. "You really think I made some progress Doc?"

Rocque nodded. "From what I have seen you haven't had the urge to cut in three months, and you haven't had an outburst since two months ago. I think you are perfectly safe to go out into the real world again Logan. In fact, I think Kelly managed to get you into a college that can help you become a doctor. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

Logan couldn't help but cringe at Kelly's name, but smiled anyways. "It is. Where is the college exactly?"

"UCLA, so you will be a ways from here," Rocque explained, handing him a small brochure. Logan opened it and began reading some of the articles, all about the Medical Program the school offered. "It's not like you wanted to stay in Minnesota forever though, right? I think California will be a nice break from here." He got up from his chair and walked over to Logan. "And if you ever need anything, feel free to call me or Kelly." He handed Logan a small card with his number on it and smiled. "Go back up your things. I think Kelly called your mother a while ago so she should be on her way."

Logan nodded and thanked Rocque before exiting the office, brochure still in hand. He was finally free. No more white walls and everyone treating him like a freak. He was finally going to be a person again. He walked over to Kelly's office and grabbed the duffel he came to the hospital with and put his pajamas inside, along with the bible they offered. Who knows? Maybe he would finally take a chance on it.

His mother arrived sooner than he thought she would. She wrapped her son up in her arms and kissed his dimpled cheek.

"I'm so glad you are coming home Logan," Joanna Mitchell smiled as she walked over to her car. "Mr. Rocque told me about the UCLA Medical Program. You have about a week before you have to leave so before you do I want to spend the rest of the week with you, but first we have to go refill your prescription." She got into the driver's seat while Logan entered the passenger side. The car roared to life and Joanna began driving to the pharmacy, leaving Minnesota Mental Facility behind.

* * *

"Do you have everything packed?" Jennifer Knight asked her son as he struggled to close the trunk to his '97 Ford Bronco. The back was completely backed with everything that was in his room; his old hockey trophies, his hockey stick, his nightstand, and everything else the dormitory of UCLA didn't provide. He finally pushed his whole body against the Bronco, the trunk closing with a click.

"That's the fifth time you've asked me mom," Kendall Knight said with a small laugh, putting his hands on his mother's shoulders. "And for the fifth time, yes, I do have everything packed." He kissed her cheek before heading back into the house to say goodbye to Katie, his thirteen year-old sister who was currently playing Castle Smashers on her DS. "I'm leaving Kit-Kat, do I get a hug?"

The small girl closed the DS and leapt off the couch and jumped into her brother's arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm gonna miss you big brother. Don't forget about me in California." She un-wrapped herself from him and looked him straight in the eye. "And remember, if you meet any celebrities while you are there, you ask them what?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I am not telling them that my thirteen year old sister would like to represent them and take their careers to a whole new level. Do you think I could get away with that without them laughing in my face?"

Katie shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

Kendall smiled and hugged his baby sister one last time. "I love you Katie."

"Love you too Big Brother." Katie replied, kissing his cheek before walking back to the couch to finish her game. Kendall stepped outside and hugged and kissed his mother one last time before getting into the Bronco and driving towards the highway, heading towards California.

* * *

The UCLA administration building took a while to find, but Kendall, with the help of a few students, managed to find it. He walked up to the front desk, waiting until the woman working up there was finished on the phone before talking to her.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the woman asked, a genuine smile on her face. Kendall was surprised at this. He didn't think someone who worked at a school would be so friendly. Everyone at his high school visibly showed how much they hated it there.

"I'm Kendall Knight, I'm here for my dorm assignment?"

The woman nodded before turning to her computer, typing his name in. "Here you are, you are in Hitch Suites, Building B, Room 245." She handed him his key, and continued. "I think your roommate is already up there. I hope you have a wonderful day!" she waved goodbye and Kendall began to turn towards the exit and headed his way towards the suites.

He had to say, he was pretty impressed.

The suite had two bedrooms, a living room with a TV and cable, and a small kitchen complete with a coffee maker and blender. Kendall walked into one of the bedrooms and placed his carry-on bag on the bed, looking around the room. He opened up the closet and peered inside.

"Hello."

Kendall whipped around, smacking his head into the closet door. "Ow!" he yelped, rubbing his head as he turned to the voice that addressed him. There stood a boy about his age, with dark hair styled upwards in the front. He was wearing a plain blue t-shirt, some sweatpants, and Adidas. He looked like he had just worked out, a sweat stain evitable on his chest. He was smiling, dimples on his face. Kendall had to admit that the boy was good looking.

"Are you my roommate?" he asked with a chuckle, still rubbing his head.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I'm Logan. Here for a Medical Degree. You?"

"Kendall, I'm here to study music," he shook Logan's hand and smiled. "Medical huh? Have you always wanted to be a doctor?"

The two began to bond over similarities, how both of them were from Minnesota, both played hockey while in high school, and how their mothers were emotional wrecks when they left. They ended up ordering Chinese food from down the street, chowing down while watching re-runs of the Big Bang Theory. They were listening to Sheldon ramble on about something Leonard had said when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it," Kendall said, setting his food down on the coffee table Logan had brought with him from home before jogging towards the door. He peeked through the peep hole before opening the door. There stood two boys, one of them a small Latino with a bright, welcoming smile on his face. The other was a tall brunette with a gorgeous smile and sparkling hazel eyes. "May I help you?"

"I'm Carlos," the Latino said, shaking Kendall's hand. "This is my roommate, James." Tall, dark, and handsome shook his hand as well, sending jolts up Kendall's arm. "We just wanted to say welcome to UCLA and wanted to know if you wanted to join us in the quad. There is a little concert going on down there with our band and we are trying to get as many people as possible to show up."

Kendall smiled at James and blushed a little as the brunette smile even wider. "That sounds awesome! What kind of music do you guys play?" he was always up for a free concert, depending on what genre if was anyways. "Rock, indie, pop?"

"Alternative," James replied. "I'm the lead singer while Carlos plays the drums. So, you coming Blondie or not?" he said it in a teasing matter, making Kendall smile. "There's one song that I would like to dedicate to you, but only if you are coming."

Kendall turned back to look at Logan. "Let me just talk to my roommate real quick. I'll see if he's interested in going." He welcomed the two of them inside, introducing Logan to them. "So, do you want to go?"

Logan shook his head. "You go ahead Kendall. I think I'm going to turn in early for the night. I got to get up early for freshman orientation in the medical building anyways." Kendall smiled and said goodnight, following James and Carlos down to the quad. As soon as the door shut, Logan's smile turned to a frown. He walked over to Kendall's room, where Kendall had left his pile of clothes from earlier bundled up on the floor near the laundry basket. Logan kneeled down and picked up Kendall's plaid shirt, inhaling the smell of Kendall's cologne.

"Drakkar Noir," Logan whispered to himself. "Now that's a smell I could get used to." He placed the shirt on the bed, removing his shirt. He grabbed Kendall's shirt back and put it on, inhaling the cologne again as it went over his head. "And it's my size." He smiled to himself as he walked over to his room, taking off his sweatpants, leaving him in his boxers and Kendall's shirt. He then got into his bed, pulled the covers over him, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kendall watched as James and Carlos's band, Rush, played another song. Kendall was right next to the stage, the speakers probably about to burst his eardrums but he didn't care. He had been to lots of concerts, his ears had become accustomed to such loud noises. He jumped up and down with the crowd to the beat of the song, getting into it. He looked up as James was singing, smiling up at him. As the guitar solo started, James looked down and winked at Kendall, a smile across his face.

The song ended, and James brought out two stools. "This next song, I wrote about finding that someone. Yeah, I know, overdone," the crowd laughed a bit, Kendall chuckling lightly. "But if it's alright, I would like to share it with you. I need someone to sing it to though." He hopped off the stage and put his hand out towards Kendall. "How about you come up here Blondie."

Kendall smiled and accepted James's hand, going up to the stage. He sat down on one of the stools as James sat down on the other. "I got Kendall here, who is a new student this year here at UCLA. Can he get a warm welcome from our kick-ass student body?" the crowd roared, applauding. "Yeah! Now let's get back to the music shall we?" he pointed at Carlos to start the song.

James looked straight into Kendall's green eyes and began to sing. "_Empty spaces, fill me up with holes. Distant, faces, with no place left to go. Without you, within me, I can find no rest. Where I'm going is anybody's guess." _He paused, grabbing Kendall's hand before he continued. "_I tried, to go on like I never knew you. I'm awake, but my world is half asleep. I've prayed, for this heart to be unbroken, but without all I'm gonna be is incomplete." _The music picked up, and James continued singing, but Kendall seemed to get lost. In the lyrics, in the gaze James was giving him, he didn't really know.

Before he knew it, the song was over. The crowd diminished and that's when Kendall realized the concert was over as well. Yet he stayed seated, James still holding his hand and looking at him with those hazel eyes.

"Are you gonna help clean up or not James?" Carlos asked, breaking Kendall and James from their trance. James nodded, walking over to help his band mates put everything away. Kendall offered to help, but James insisted they could do it. After everything was put away, James walked Kendall back to his dorm.

"So," James said, stopping at the door. "What did you think of us?"

Kendall smiled. "You guys were amazing. I really liked the song you wrote too. For an Alternative band, it was a little different. I still liked it though." He pulled his room key out and opened the door, turning back to James. "Thanks for inviting me." He was about to close the door when James put his foot out, stopping it.

"Do you wanna go get some coffee tomorrow morning?" James asked, a confident grin on his face. "The campus has a great coffee shop and I could show you around the school. You don't have any classes tomorrow, do you?"

Kendall shook his head. "Not 'til Monday. I'd love to by the way." He smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to James's cheek before saying goodbye and closing the door. He walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and ran into Logan.

"Hey bud!" Kendall said. "You missed out on a great concert."

Logan smiled. "I'll probably go to their next performance. Glad you had fun!" he began walking back towards his room while Kendall got a glass of water. Kendall turned back to look at Logan as he walked, furrowing his brow.

Was that his shirt Logan was wearing?

**So, Review?**


	2. Coffee

_WOW. I honestly didn't expect feedback. Last time I tried a story like this (in the Glee fandom) NO ONE liked it. Then I changed it around and made it BTR and then it became good. I understand it's not the BIGGEST reception, but it still means a lot. _

_Thanks to SophieSchmidt, LittleWing, CrazyKAMESFan13, bigtimefan(anon), Marissa(anon), B-RyceInDAHouse, icanloveyoumorethanthis, EthanLover (anon), BTR-aholic, and Rendall for the reviews! Also everyone that favorite and followed! _

_Welcome! I wanted to write a Halloween story that lasted the month of October and this is the one that happened to be most wanted. It's my first time writing Kogan (in any way, shape, or form) so I hope it's alright!_

_This story is for__Rendall__because she is a Kogan freak and begged me to do this story via Tumblr._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Kendall awoke to the wonderful smell of bacon, pancakes, and the sound of what might be the blender. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he managed to get himself out of bed and walked towards the dorm's kitchen, where Logan was at the blender mixing some stuff together. There was a large plate with loads of pancakes and the stove had bacon sizzling, some sausage links, and eggs. The toaster popped, two fresh pieces of toast ready to be buttered and devoured.

Logan turned away from the blender to grab the toast and smiled when he saw Kendall. "Mornin'! I figured I would make you some breakfast before I headed to my first class this morning. I hope this is all right." He put the pieces of toast on a small plate and put it on the breakfast bar. He grabbed the pitcher from the blender and poured some of the juice into a glass. "I made some Orange Julius if you want some."

Kendall grabbed a plate from the cupboard and began loading up. Logan watched as Kendall grabbed two slices of toast, two pancakes, two sausage links, and two strips of bacon. "You can eat more than two Kendall I made plenty."

Kendall laughed as he dished up some eggs. "Ah, I just like two of everything in the morning. Two bowls of cereal, two waffles, two slices of frozen pizza. I pretty much eat two of everything." He placed his plate on the breakfast bar and slid himself onto one of the stools. He grabbed the Orange Julius pitcher and poured himself a glass. "So, any plans after your class today? I was thinking we could go around town and get to know each other better."

Logan's eyes lit up at the thought. "I don't! That would be really nice." He loaded up his own plate and sat next to Kendall. As he was eating he noticed Kendall looking around the kitchen, a confused look on his face. "What's up?"

Kendall got up from his stool and opened up the pantry with a frown. "I don't think we have maple syrup. I can't eat dry pancakes."

Logan hopped off his stool and looked into the pantry. "I'll have to add that to the grocery list. I can make some home-made maple syrup if you'd like. I have my mom's recipe branded into my mind."

That seemed to lift Kendall's spirits. "Could you? If it's not too much trouble…"

Logan smiled at Kendall. "It's not, trust me. Just trying to help my roommate feel more at home that's all." He pulled out the ingredients for it and began to heat up a pot. "Maybe we can go grocery shopping tonight. I did some yesterday before you got here but it looks like we need to get some more things. Anything you need?"

They went over a grocery list as they ate, Logan watching as Kendall wrote everything down on a piece of paper. He liked Kendall's handwriting; it was chicken scratch, but it was unique in Logan's eyes. Logan hated his scrawl. It was uneven, as if a toddler wrote it. Maybe he could ask Kendall to teach him better penmanship sometime. He would like to write like Kendall.

Halfway through pancakes, there was a knock on their door. Logan slid of his stool, already finished with his food, and walked towards it to answer it. As soon as he opened it he scowled when he saw it was James.

"Hey, it's Logan, right?" James said, unsure of himself. Logan nodded. "Is Kendall around? We were supposed to meet for coffee this morning but he never showed."

Overhearing the conversation, Kendall got off the stool and smiled at James. "Shit, I forgot! I'm so sorry James. I'm still up for some coffee after I finish my breakfast. Is that alright with you, or do you have other plans now?"

James shook his head. "Carlos has some medical class he needs to go to this morning so I'm free. Logan, do you want to join us?"

Logan kept the scowl on his face as he shook his head no. "I have a class this morning, so I'll pass." He walked away from the doorway towards his room and Kendall began to apologize for his roommate's behavior. James just laughed and said it was alright before coming into the dorm, much to Logan's annoyance.

"Something smells good!" James said, taking off his jacket and placing it on the counter. "I can't cook worth a shit, and Carlos doesn't have time to cook anything. Maybe I should start coming over here for breakfast every morning. That alright with you guys?"

"No."

"Yes!"

Logan and Kendall shared a look before Logan grabbed his messenger bag and headed out the door, not even a goodbye was shared. Kendall sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with him. I don't think he got enough sleep last night I guess. I'm sure he'll be fine later today." He finished up his food, offering some to James, who declined. After washing the dishes they began heading towards the coffee shop.

* * *

Logan walked into the medical building in a bad mood. This morning was supposed to be a special breakfast between him and Kendall. He wanted to get to know his roommate more, learn about what he liked and disliked. Instead the stupid brunette from last night had to come over and ruin everything. Logan didn't know who he was, but he didn't care. He didn't like him.

Logan took his seat at one of the desks in the small classroom where the orientation would be taking place. Everyone else was up and talking to each other about how excited they were to be back for another school year or how nice it was to meet some of the new students. Logan rolled his eyes at them. He slumped back into his seat as he waited for class to start when a boy walked in. He was Latino with a small mole near the corner of his chin. He was smiling from ear to ear, saying hello to some people he walked past before he took the seat next to Logan.

"Hey," the boy welcomed, still smiling. It was beginning to annoy Logan. "I'm Carlos. I don't think I properly introduced myself last night. I didn't know you were going into the medical program either." Carlos was nice, something Logan hadn't seen in a while. Well, not since Kendall anyways.

"I've always wanted to be a doctor," Logan explained, sitting up a bit in his seat. "I hit a few rough patches the past few years but I'm hoping that won't affect my performance here."

Carlos nodded. "Might I ask what rough patches?"

Logan didn't want to tell him anything. He would probably tell James, and then James would be all taunting with it. "Family problems, that's all." He looked ahead as the teacher came into the classroom and settled everyone down. He gave an introduction to the class, some of the courses they would be learning, but the whole time Logan was just focused on Kendall. He just wished this class would end so they could go explore the city together. Sure, he loved the medical world and wanted to learn more but ever since he met Kendall, he had been more intrigued by the green eyed boy than medicine. It was as if Kendall was a drug.

Logan was sure as hell not looking for a cure.

* * *

"So, tell me about yourself," James said, getting them a seat in a secluded corner of the shop. They were both waiting for their orders to be called, but not wanting to stand in the long waiting line any longer they went to find seats. "Where are you from, why are you here, are you interested in dating?" Kendall's eyebrows went up at the last question and James laughed. "Kidding, but are you?"

Kendall laughed with him. "I guess, depends on the person." He smiled at James before looking at his hands. "I'm from Minnesota, Shakopee to be exact. I was going to go to University of Minneapolis on a hockey scholarship but," he paused for a bit. "That didn't happen. During one of the last games someone slammed into me, hard, and I tore my ACL. I was out and my scholarship went to someone else."

James put his hand on top of Kendall's and rubbed his thumb against his knuckles. "I'm sorry. I understand how you feel. Being so close to having your dream come true only for it to be ripped from you before you get to fully live it. I was supposed to play for San Diego State, full-ride scholarship for football. Over the summer I did some things I wasn't proud of and ended up getting my scholarship ripped from me. I managed to get an audition here for a Degree in Music and got in. I'm a sophomore now and I'm okay with not being a football star. I learned that singing is what I like to do and I'm good at it. At least, that's what everyone says."

Kendall smiled. "That's how I felt. Since I couldn't do much, my mom let me use my dad's old guitar. It was the only thing he left behind when we left us. I didn't know how to play, but I decided to mess around with some chords, just mindlessly screwing around and I managed to teach myself how to play. After my leg healed I eventually decided that I wanted to pursue music. I sent in an audition to UCLA and here I am."

"I'm glad you're here Kendall," James smiled, hand still on Kendall's. "I can't wait to hear you sing sometime. Are you even any good?" he said it sarcastically, making Kendall laugh. "I'm kidding. I may not have heard you sing, but you are probably amazing." His smile was genuine, and it made Kendall feel loved for the first time since he left Minnesota.

Loved. He'll have to figure that out later.

Their coffee orders were then called, and James walked up to the counter and got them for them. They sat and talked longer, Kendall enjoying James's company when Kendall's phone started to vibrate on the table. He picked it up and saw that it was an unknown number texting him. He opened the text and read:

_Hey, class is over. Ready to go grocery shopping now? –Logan_

Kendall looked at the time and his eyes widened. He and James had been talking for over four hours. It was now noon. Another thought, how did Logan even get his number? He didn't remember giving it to him or anything. And Logan couldn't have stolen his phone when he wasn't looking; Kendall had his phone with him all the time.

_Yeah, I'm just finishing up with James. Meet you at the apartment in 5 –Kendall_

It was probably best not to question that whole 'how did you get my number' thing. Maybe he had written it down somewhere and forgot about it. "Hey, I've got to go I promised Logan I would go grocery shopping with him." He stuffed his phone back into his pocket. "This was really nice. I finally have a friend here."

James smiled. "Glad I could make you feel more comfortable. Can I walk you back to your dorm? Or will Logan be mad about that?"

Kendall shrugged. "You can, and I'll talk to Logan about that. I don't think he should have judged you from first impressions." They tossed their empty coffee cups in the trash and began walking back to the dorm. It was the same situation as the night before; Kendall said thank you to James for walking him back, agreeing to meeting up with him again sometime that night.

"I'll take you to Italianos," James said. "It's the best place for Italian food. It's close to the campus and they have nightly entertainment. I should tell you now though, it's black tie dress, so wear something nice."

Kendall looked down at his clothing. "I'm guessing a plaid shirt and some Vans are not considered black tie?"

James shook his head with a laugh. "As nice as you look in them, no. If you need to borrow something I have lots of dress shirts. You would look pretty hot in one of my shirts if I say so myself." Kendall blushed a color of scarlet, telling James goodbye and that he would see him tonight for dinner. James lightly kissed his cheek, right on the dimple, and said goodbye. Kendall closed the door slowly and turned to find Logan standing there. Kendall jumped.

"God!" he said, catching his breath. "You scared me Logan. Have you been there the whole time?"

"No," Logan lied, holding up the shopping list. "We should leave now if we want to get to Whole Foods before it gets packed. Are you alright with organic foods?"

Kendall nodded and grabbed his car keys from the side table. The whole drive to the store was silent, Logan occasionally glancing at Kendall but when Kendall turned to look at him, he turned his head back to the road in front of them as if nothing had happened.

The more Kendall got to know Logan, the weirder he was getting. He had a feeling that his roommate was hiding something from him, but what?

**Review? **


	3. Bleed

_Oh gosh I love all of you guys! This story is getting more reception than I ever thought it would. Thank you guys SO much! _

_Thanks to lilygirl42001 (I actually haven't even seen the Roommate so it won't be! I've seen bits and parts but not the full movie.), SophieSchmidt, (Oh my gosh I loved your review, it gave me ideas!), LittleWing, (Logan is really psycho so who knows what he will do!) Getlostinthesound (Kames is my weakness, I just had to!), Rendall, (I LOVE Orange Julius! There will be Kogan in this chapter, don't fret!) annabellex2 (I can't promise that he won't hurt anyone!), BTR-holic, and squoctobird (I love "Single White Female" and insane Logan. I just HAD to do it.) for the reviews! Also everyone that favorite and followed!_

_Oh gosh the beginning is a little smutty. I have NEVER written smut before in my whole life so I'm scared. It's just slight smut at the beginning, but still. Oh gosh I'm going to go hide…._

* * *

"_I want to know more about you Logan."_

_Logan gasped lightly as Kendall's hot breath skimmed his neck. The boy tried to steady his breathing as Kendall placed delicate kisses along his neck but couldn't help the shudder that came out instead. He swallowed the moan in his throat as Kendall's hand went further down his torso, stopping at the slight bulge in his jeans. Kendall smiled against his neck and placed a kiss there. _

"_W-W-What do you want to know?" Logan managed to say. Kendall's hand pressed down on his bulge, Logan unable to hold back his moans. Kendall grinned against his neck again and began to nibble on his pulse point. "Oh…."_

_Kendall's hand moved from his bulge, Logan giving a groan. Kendall stopped nibbling on his neck and looked into Logan's eyes. "Everything. Want makes you tick. What makes you happy." His hand traveled under the waistband of Logan's sweatpants, then the waistband of his boxers. Logan let out a surprised gasp as Kendall….._

"LOGAN, I'M LEAVING!"

Logan's eyes snapped open as Kendall's voice awoke him from what was probably the best dream he has ever had. He groaned and lifted himself up, feeling a slight disturbance in his jeans as he got up. Yeah, he would have to handle that after Kendall left. He rubbed his head and stripped himself of his clothes, putting a towel around his waist. Maybe he would just take a shower. The towel at least hid his problem better than his sweats did.

He walked into the front room where Kendall was checking himself in the mirror. He was adjusting his hair, messing it up a bit more, when he spotted Logan. "Oh, there you are. I'm about to leave but I wanted your opinion." He moved away from the mirror and put his hands out to show off his outfit. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a nice dark blue jacket over it. He also had dark blue slacks with black dress shoes. His hair was perfectly mussed to make him look sexy, but not so much that James would attack him when he saw him. Logan swallowed as he felt his dick twitch. This was not helping.

"You look amazing Kendall," Logan said, doing his best not to moan it. "James is very lucky." It was a shame that he was wasting it on James. Logan wished it was for him. "If that's all I'm going to go take a shower. That nap I took left me a little sweaty and gross." He walked towards the bathroom, saying goodbye when he heard a knock on the door. He peeked his head out a little, enough so he wouldn't be seen, and saw James at the door, looking just as amazing as Kendall did.

"Ready to go?" James breathed, taking in all of Kendall. Logan saw Kendall blush slightly, making him angry. Kendall nodded and walked out the door with James while Logan watched them with angry eyes. He was supposed to spend the night with Kendall, but James just had to swoop in and take him away from him. What did he have that Logan didn't?

Turns out Logan didn't need that shower; The thought of Kendall being with James killed it.

* * *

Logan couldn't seem to fall asleep. Thoughts of what Kendall and James could be doing at that moment kept coming back to him, bothering him and making sleep impossible. What if they went back to James's apartment and were having sex at this very moment? Then Kendall would move out and go live with James, wherever he lived.

He had been sitting on the couch, facing the door, for what seemed like hours. At about three in the morning, he heard someone's footsteps going towards the door and his eyes snapped open to see James, barefoot and shirtless, heading towards the front door.

"Ditching Kendall before the sun goes up I see," Logan sneered, making James jump and turn around.

"Logan," James said, putting a hand over his heart. "Have you been there this whole time? You scared the shit out of me!" his chest was going up and down rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. "And no, I wasn't leaving Kendall before the sun goes up. I left him a note saying that I have a class early in the morning that I forgot about, which is true. Plus I think Carlos is wondering where I am."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "You live with Carlos? So is Kendall just a side fuck when Carlos gets too boring?"

James's eyes widened. "Hell no! Carlos is pretty much my brother!"

Logan shrugged. "I don't like you James, and I want you to stay the hell away from Kendall. I don't think you are good for him. He needs someone that doesn't just fuck him and then leave. He needs someone that will love him and stay with him."

James looked at Logan incredulously. "I don't know what I did to not make you like me but Kendall isn't just a casual fuck. I really like him. I wouldn't hurt him. Also, we didn't sleep together. We were watching a movie, made out a little, and Kendall said he didn't want to go any further. I respect that about him." He turned towards the door and opened it, letting the night air hit his skin. "I'm sorry that you don't think I'm a good match for Kendall. I hope that I can change your mind someday." He then left the apartment, Logan fuming. That bastard!

Logan stormed towards the bathroom, digging around in the drawer for something, _anything _that could get him to calm down. He pushed past the Q-tips, toothbrushes, floss and ended up finding his goal: razor blades. He ripped open the bag and grabbed one of them from the mess on the floor before pressing it to his wrist and dragging it. He felt a weight lift of his chest and smiled as blood made an appearance.

"Hey Logan, did you see James le-" Logan looked up to see Kendall staring at him with wide eyes before the boy rushed towards him, taking the razor blade out of his hands. "Logan what the hell are you doing?" he lifted the boy off of the floor and towards the sink, rinsing his wrist. "Why are you cutting yourself?"

Logan began crying. "It was James! He told me that you didn't like me as a roommate and wanted me to just move out. I'm just really over emotional and over reacted." He wiped away a small tear. "Truth is Kendall, I've never really been good at making friends. When I finally moved here and met you I thought that I could finally have a friend. I guess not."

Kendall felt his heart break. This broken boy in front of him just wanted a friend. Kendall wasn't so sure about the James thing though. James seemed so sweet and kind. "Logan, are you sure he said that? That just doesn't sound like him."

Logan blinked. "I'm so sorry Kendall. I didn't mean to screw up what you had with James. I should have just kept my mouth shut. I RUIN EVERYTHING!" he grabbed for the blade again but Kendall took it away from him, making Logan's cries louder. "Give me the blade Kendall! GIVE IT TO ME!"

Kendall picked the boy off the ground and carried him to his room, setting him on the bed. "Logan, Logie please calm down." He wrapped the boy in his arms and rubbed his back. "Shhh, it's okay Logie. Just get some sleep, okay? I'll talk to James tomorrow." He kissed the side of Logan's head, making Logan blush. "Get some sleep Logan." He got off the bed and began walking towards his room, turning back around. "Oh, and don't listen to James. I am your friend."

"Wait!" Logan cried, stopping Kendall from walking to his room. "This sounds really embarrassing, but can you sleep with me tonight? Usually when I'm upset I like having someone close to me to make me feel less upset."

Kendall smiled. "Sure, let me just go get changed out of my clothes and into pajamas and I'll come sleep in here."

After getting changed into some pajamas and watching some re-runs of The Big Bang Theory, the two of them eventually fell asleep, Kendall's arms wrapped around his middle. Logan smiled viciously before finally falling asleep.

He was so close to Kendall being all his, he could feel it.

* * *

_Kendall,_

_Last night was seriously the best night I have had since I came to this school. I know it's only been our first date but I feel really strongly about you. I have a class early in the morning so I have to leave. Plus, I didn't exactly tell Carlos I was staying over and I don't want to freak him out._

_Oh! Do you think Logan would like to tag along with us to a movie sometime? I need to get Carlos out of the dorm sometime and maybe Logan could tag along so Carlos feels less of a third wheel. Think he would be up for it? _

_See you tomorrow,_

_James_

A mix of orange and yellow took over the note as Logan held it above a small trash can outside of the University. It was early morning, Kendall still fast asleep in his bed. Logan had gotten up early, forgetting that James had left a letter for Kendall to see. Luckily, Kendall hadn't seen it before he went to comfort Logan.

Logan closed his lighter and watched as the note went up in flames before dropping it into the trashcan.

* * *

_Good grief, I'm so sorry that this is so short. I promise next chapter will be longer and a bit more eventful!_

_Also, because of the smutty thing at the beginning, should I change this story to M? It's also about to get more violent…._

_Voice of in the reviews!_


	4. Pain

_Writing this chapter while listening to The Wanted's album 'Battleground'. It is terrific, I recommend it! _

_Any who, I'd like to thank BTR-holic, SophieSchmidt, winterschild11, lilygirl42001, LittleWing, JuneIsAMonth18, squoctobird, Rendall, annabellex2, Getlostinthesound, MysteryGirl11, and Guest (anon) for the reviews! Also everyone that favorite and followed! _

_Awesome news! I got an e-mail today saying that one of the poems I have written has been published into a book! I don't know when the book is being released but I'm excited to see my poem in it. Just thought I'd share that. _

_30 Reviews in three chapters….I'm shocked! To be honest for me that is a lot so I love you all for doing something like that. _

_I hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

Morning light streamed through the closed curtains in Logan's bedroom, shining down on the bed where Kendall and Logan were still sound asleep. Kendall still had his arms wrapped around Logan, who was snoring lightly into his pillow. Kendall stirred slightly before opening his eyes and tried to adjust his eyes to the sunlight hitting them. Once adjusted he moved his arms from around Logan and got off the bed towards the kitchen to make some morning coffee before his class. As he drank, memories from last night flooded his head.

Logan cutting himself, James leaving without a word, Logan telling him what James has said….

Kendall closed his eyes and sighed. Sure, he and James had only known each other for a few days but it hurt to know that James had said those things to someone that Kendall considered a friend. Then again, it didn't seem like James to say that. From the past couple of days James seemed like a sweet person. Kendall honestly didn't know what to think anymore. He placed his cup in the sink and walked over to the bathroom, hoping a shower would help clear his head.

Logan awoke to the shower starting up and immediately took notice to the fact that he felt cold. Without Kendall's arms around him it felt different. It bothered him not having the blonde's arms holding him close to his body. He rubbed his eyes and rose from the bed, heading towards the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. Logan walked over to the door and opened it, revealing a happy Latino.

"Morning Logan!" Carlos said with a smile, Logan saying 'hello' back. Carlos seemed like a nice kid, unlike James. Carlos didn't seem to have any intentions of liking Kendall. "Is Kendall here? I found out that we have the same class together this morning and figured I would help him get there so he doesn't get lost."

Logan nodded. "He's in the shower right now, you can come in if you like." He stepped aside and let the boy in, Carlos looking around in approval. "I was about to make some breakfast. You hungry?"

Carlos shook his head. "I'm fine, thank you. I ate before I came over." He sat down on their couch and flipped through a magazine that Kendall had left out. Logan walked into the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal. As he ate Kendall walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, hanging dangerously low around his hips. Logan almost dropped his bowel of Fruit Loops.

"Hey Carlos!" Kendall said with a smile. "What are you doing here?"

Carlos put the magazine down on the coffee table and got up from his seat on the couch. "Figured I would walk you to class today. Found out that we are both taking the same Music class and figured that I could show you where it is so you don't get lost on your first day of class."

Kendall smiled at him. "That's nice of you, let me just go get dressed and we can head out." He walked over to his bedroom and closed the door and Carlos began to laugh at Logan.

"Wow," Carlos laughed as he took in Logan's facial expression. "You were looking at Kendall like you wanted to have him all to yourself!"

Logan turned away from Carlos and put his bowl in the sink, a sly grin on his face. "Oh Carlos, you have no clue." He whispered to himself.

* * *

After taking his seat in the back of the class with Carlos, Kendall looked to his right to see James over by the piano, hitting random keys. Kendall felt a pang in his chest as he watched the brunette play a soft tune. Why did he give himself such high expectations about James? He should have known what was going to happen; he was going to get his heartbroken. It was what always seemed to happen when Kendall finally found someone he liked.

"Hey," Carlos said, noticing Kendall's stares. "Everything okay with you two?"

Kendall shrugged. "I honestly don't know Carlos."

Carlos pursed his lips. "Maybe you should talk to him. I've never seen James so happy with anyone else. You guys have something. Don't throw it away Kendall."

James looked up from the piano and locked eyes with Kendall and smiled at the boy, only to be returned with a turn of the head. Carlos smacked Kendall's shoulder, earning a glare from the boy. James frowned and walked over to sit next to Carlos, Kendall still not turning to look at him. James leaned forward in his chair, "Kendall, is everything okay?"

Kendall turned to look at the boy, something witty and sharp on his tongue but was met with a pair of hazel eyes filled with concern. As mad as he was at the boy for what he allegedly said to Logan, he couldn't help but feel himself become putty. "I need to talk to you." He got up and grabbed James's hand, leading him to a more secluded part of the classroom. Class wouldn't start for another ten minutes, so they had plenty of time. "Why did you leave last night?"

James furrowed his brow. "I left a note saying that I had to leave early because I had an early morning class before this one. Did you not see it? I could have sworn I left it on your nightstand last night. I even told Logan that it was there." James noticed how Kendall's fists clenched when he said Logan. "Is everything okay with Logan?"

Honestly, Kendall didn't really know. Logan seemed like a really nice guy. He seemed fragile and in need of friends though. "Everything's fine. Don't change the subject James." He looked down at his feet. "Logan told me that he talked to you last night, and I don't like what I heard."

"What?" James asked, folding his arms. "I don't think I said anything rude to him. In fact, I think that if anyone was rude to anyone last night he was rude to me."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Sure. Tell me your side of the story."

"You fell asleep during the movie and I remembered I had an early morning class. I wrote you a note saying where I was and how amazing last night was and when I walked out of your room Logan made accusations of what we did in there. I told him that we didn't do anything and he told me to stay the hell away from you. To be honest, I can't stay away from you." James smiled sadly. "I think you are wonderful Kendall. We've only known each other for the weekend but I really like you."

Kendall smiled at James's words, but he couldn't help but think of Logan. Did he really say those things? "Wait, you said you left a note. I didn't see one when I woke up."

"Oh," James scratched his head with his finger. "What I said in it was that I really loved last night, and really want to continue a relationship with you. I also mentioned that maybe if you asked, Logan could tag along with us to a movie sometime. Carlos needs to get out of the dorm and figured that we could get them to become friends."

"I thought Logan didn't deserve to have any friends." Kendall quipped. "That's another thing Logan said you told him. That's why I found him cutting himself last night in our bathroom."

James's eyes widened. "Oh my god! Is he alright? I never said that to him!" Kendall was surprised that the boy actually looked…concerned. Maybe Logan was lying about James.

"Yeah, he's fine," Kendall replied. "He didn't cut too deep, just a minor scrape." Kendall leaned against the nearby wall. "God, I can't believe I thought you actually said those things. It's just that, I've only known you for a few days. I don't fully know what you are like and was quick to judge."

James put his hands on Kendall's waist and made the blonde look up at him. "It's fine. I forgive you." He tilted Kendall's chin up and kissed his lips sweetly, Kendall not pulling back. "So, you have to sing today. Freshman have to introduce their talent to the class or they can't be in this class."

Kendall laughed. "I think I'll be alright." He gave James a light peck as the bell rang and they walked hand in hand back over to Carlos, who was smiling like an idiot. Kendall turned to James and leaned his head on his shoulder. "So, am I your boyfriend now or what?"

James kissed the top of Kendall's head. "I was thinking Fuck Buddies." The look on Kendall's face was priceless. "Kidding, boyfriend."

* * *

_Hey, James and Carlos are joining us for dinner tonight! Think you could whip up something as awesome as your breakfast is? –Kendall_

Logan gripped his phone tightly as he read the text. Kendall actually forgave that bastard? Logan groaned inwardly. He couldn't have Kendall to himself if James was in the picture. What was he going to do now?

_I'll think of something. Everything good with James now? –Logan_

The answer came quickly.

_Yep! Just a misunderstanding. Remind me to thank Carlos for getting us talking again! –Kendall_

Logan gripped the phone tighter. So it was _Carlos's_ fault? Logan smiled as he typed his reply.

_I will! –Logan_

* * *

Carlos walked into the shower of his and James's dorm with a smile on his face. He was feeling great, and not because of how wonderful Music class was today. Kendall told him that he wanted to bring him along for a double date with Logan. Just the thought of being closer to the raven haired boy made Carlos smile.

It was something along the lines of love at first sight. Carlos had seen Logan from across the room that one morning in class and was smitten. Carlos always had a thing for dark haired boys with dimples. When Logan talked, Carlos loved the slight accent the boy had. It was strange how Carlos hadn't felt this way since his last girlfriend.

The warm water hit his skin and he began to wash himself up for the date. He scrubbed his body and was about to reach for his shampoo when he heard a crash outside the bathroom. "James, you home?" he called out, but there wasn't an answer. Carlos shrugged and continued to wash himself, not noticing the bathroom door open. He was about to exit the shower when suddenly the shower curtain was torn back and Carlos's mouth was covered with a gloved hand. Carlos began to scream and thrash around.

"Shut up!" the intruder hissed in his ear, Carlos's heart stopping when he heard the familiar accent.

"Logan?" Carlos mumbled, stopping his thrashing. This was awkward.

The boy in question smiled before tossing Carlos to the bathroom floor, Carlos's head nearly missing the side of the sink. He looked up to see the deep chocolate eyes of Logan Mitchell. "Hey Carlos, I have something I want to discuss with you."

Carlos felt his heard began to speed up. "W-W-What would that be?" He was beginning to wonder if this was some kind of prank.

Logan smiled, the smile reminding Carlos of a Cheshire cat. The smile was wide and scary, not sweet like when they first met. It scared Carlos. "Why you got Kendall to talk to James. You know, I was happy that they weren't going any further. That Kendall bought the crap I told him. Then you had to go and convince Kendall that James was a good guy. Now I have to watch as the man I love falls for _another guy!" _Logan screamed and grabbed Carlos's wrist, pinning him against the wall. Carlos swallowed, some tears trailing down his cheeks. "Don't cry 'Litos. I'm not going to hurt you."

"What are you going to do to me?" Carlos whimpered, Logan's grip on his wrist getting tighter.

Logan leaned in closer and kissed Carlos's tear stained cheek. "I'm going to make you feel how I felt when Kendall told me that James was his boyfriend." He trailed his fingers down Carlos's chest, stopping at Carlos's nipples. A small nipple ring rested on the boy's chest. "I just love a boy with piercings." He wrapped a finger around the ring and pulled. Carlos screamed and Logan put a hand over the boy's mouth, silencing it. Blood began to trickle down Carlos's torso. "Guess I'll see you tonight Carlos." He kissed the boys lips lightly before tossing the nipple ring to the floor and leaving the room. Carlos watched as he left, the click of the door echoing into the bathroom.

* * *

_That last part gave me the chills just writing it._

_Review?_


	5. Puppy Love

_So I noticed I scared you guys with the last chapter! Sorry about Carlos and all that but it was something I had been planning for a while. Trust me though, Logan isn't done, not even close! Carlos was the light version on how insane Logan is!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviews! 13 reviews for one chapter, that made me really smile guys. _

_This chapter is…..blah. I wanted to update. _

_Oh! I have a cover photo for this now! I'd like to thank daydreamthoughts on Tumblr for making it! It's looks AMAZING!_

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"What do you mean Carlos is backing out?"

It was about 7 o'clock, and the kitchen in Kendall and Logan's dorm was being overpowered with the scent of roast, potatoes, and various other dishes that were sure to make great leftovers once they finished. Logan had recipes from his mother and Kendall had managed to mix some stuff up into his own creation. Everything was just about done and they were currently waiting for Carlos and James to show up until James called saying that Carlos no longer wanted to go.

"_Exactly that. He said he wasn't up to it tonight. He apologizes though. I don't think he's feeling good." _James said from the other line. Kendall huffed. He really wanted to get to know the boy better, he seemed like a nice kid.

"Do you want to bring some food home to him? Would hate for most of this to just end up being leftovers that might never get eaten."

"_That would be wonderful. I'll see you in a bit Kenny."_

Kendall chuckled lightly, making Logan turn from where he was stirring gravy to look at him. What did James say that was so funny?

"Did you just call me Kenny?"

"_Yeah," James said nervously. "It's kind of a nickname for you. Is that alright?"_

"Sure is Jamie. Get over here soon!" James said goodbye and Kendall hung up the phone and turned to face Logan, who was shaking his head. "What?"

Logan just smiled and laughed. "You two are ridiculous. I'm glad that you are happy though." He turned back to the gravy and his smile diminished into a frown. _Yet I could probably make you happier than he can. _He continued to stir the gravy as there was a knock on the door. Kendall took a deep breath and walked over to it, opening it to reveal James holding up flowers. Logan fought the urge to roll his eyes at the gesture.

"For me?" Kendall smiled, taking the flowers and sniffing them. "They're perfect Jamie." He leaned up to place a light kiss on James's lips. Logan began feeling dizzy. "Why don't you come in and formally meet Logan?" he led the boy in and James smiled as he held out his hand to Logan.

"Nice to officially meet you Logan," James said, shaking the boy's hand. Logan gripped it tighter than he should, James shaking his hand a bit as he pulled away. "Got a grip on ya, huh?" he laughed, Kendall laughing with him. "Sorry that I couldn't get Carlos to come. It was weird, he seemed so excited to come tonight and all of the sudden he changed his mind. Something must have happened today or something." He walked over to the table set up in the living room and grabbed one of the plates. "Am I allowed to dish up now or do I need to wait a little?"

Logan placed the whisk he was stirring the gravy with in the sink. "You can dish up now." He began loading up his one plate with two of everything, just like Kendall would. He walked over to the dinner table and sat down before waiting for the other two to finish loading their dishes up with food. As soon as they were all at the table they began digging in.

"This is amazing!" James said, swallowing down a mouthful of potatoes. "Did Logan make all of this or did you help out Kenny?"

Logan rolled his eyes. There he goes with the stupid nickname. "I made some of it, Kendall did the roast and the salad." James nodded and they began eating in silence. Well, Logan did. Kendall and James were being awfully flirtatious in front of him while he suffered through it.

"I'm going for a walk." Logan announced before taking his dish to the sink and walking out the front door. He couldn't stand being in there for another minute without wanting to knock both of them out. He walked over to the dorms over near the registration building before feeling something vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out a cell phone that wasn't his.

_Call from: Jo Taylor_

Who was Jo Taylor and why was she calling Logan's phone? Logan flipped the phone open, answering it anyways. "Hello?"

"_Kendall_?" the voice on the other line sounded confused. "_Is that you?"_

Wait, he had Kendall's phone? "No, this is his roommate, Logan."

"_Oh_," the girl on the other end huffed. "_Could you tell him I called, I need to talk to him about things_." She then hung up and Logan smiled. Kendall had a side deal going on? This was perfect! It was just the thing Logan needed to get rid of James. After that he could easily get rid of Jo. He smiled deviously as he continued to walk towards the dorms before stopping in front of one of them. He lightly tapped on the door until it opened, revealing a wide-eyed Carlos.

"L-L-L-Logan!" Carlos stuttered, fear in his eyes. "I'm staying away, j-j-j-just like you told me to. I was just about to go out."

Logan smiled and leaned closer to Carlos, tracing a finger down Carlos's chest. "Mind if I join you? Kendall and James were being annoying back in my dorm and I figured I would come hang with you. After all, a sexy thing like you shouldn't be out alone. Who knows what might happen?" he began to trace Carlos's lips before the boy pulled away from him.

"I think I'll be fine," Carlos replied, closing the door and pushing past Logan to head to the parking garage. "Thank you for your offer." he called back before continuing to walk away from Logan. Logan clenched his fists as he began walking towards the entrance of the school and out into the city.

Maybe he could find something to do somewhere else.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Logan arrived home late, expecting to see Kendall passed out on the couch like usual. He liked staying up late and watching HBO until the early hours. Logan was confused to see that the living room was empty. The dishes from dinner were all done and put away, dinner was stocked in the fridge, and everything was cleaned up. So where was Kendall?

"-_James…"_

Logan froze. No.

"_Ugh, please…"_

Logan felt tears prick his eyes. Please no, just no. He walked closer to Kendall's bedroom door and saw a sock over the handle of the door. Logan shook his head and pressed his ear against the door, hoping that what he was thinking was going on wasn't true.

"_God Kendall, have you never done this before?"_

That was James. Logan swallowed the sob that was coming up as he leaned against the door and slid to the floor, head in his hands. He continued to hear the moans, the sobs, the screams of Kendall and James yelling out each other's names as they hit their climax. It was _horrible. _Logan continued to cry as he heard soft mumbling before the sound of a lamp being shut off was heard. Picking himself off up the floor, he walked into his room and collapsed on his bed, tears now soaking the comforter.

The images stayed swarming in his head as he tried to sleep. Images of James thrusting into what Logan wanted. James creating the screams and moans ripping out of the back of Kendall's throat. James touching what Logan wanted so badly to touch. It was the worst night's sleep that he had ever gotten.

The next morning, Logan walked into the kitchen to see a shirtless Kendall and James, clad in only boxer briefs, making Pop-Tarts and humming along to the radio. Logan cleared his throat loudly, getting the two boys to turn and blush.

"Morning Logie!" Kendall said, picking his Pop-Tart out of the toaster and putting it on his paper plate. "How late did you get in? You look exhausted!"

Logan scratched the back of his messy head of hair. "About 2 in the morning. How late were you two up?"

James was pure scarlet. "Not too late. We knew you had a morning class and didn't want to be too disruptive. Sorry if we kept you up or anything."

_No you weren't. _"It's fine, I think I got home after you were done. Just make sure you don't do it while I'm here. Let's face it, that's awkward for all of us!" all of them laughed and Logan grabbed a granola bar from the pantry. "I'm gonna talk a shower and head down to the medical building. I'll see if I can figure out why Carlos didn't come last night." He grabbed an extra change of clothes and walked into the bathroom to shower, grabbing a razor blade to accompany him in the shower.

Kendall had sex with James.

_One slash_

Kendall doesn't want you.

_Two slashes_

He watched as the blood ran down the drain, a satisfying smirk on his face. He finished washing up and headed towards the medical building, running into a small puppy along the way. The puppy had black and white fur and different colored eyes. There was no collar around his neck.

Logan leaned down and pet the pup behind the ears. "Well aren't you a cute little thing?" he said, the dog letting out a happy yip. "I know someone that would love to have you!" he picked the pooch up and walked back towards the dorms, making sure the dormitory advisor didn't see him as he entered the building. He opened the dorm door and heard a gasp as Kendall walked towards him.

"That is the cutest dog I have ever seen!" Kendall said, taking the dog in his arms. "Where did you find him?"

Logan's eyes lit up as he saw the happiness in Kendall's green eyes. A warm feeling in his stomach occurred, knowing that he caused that happiness to appear. "I found him on my way to the medical building. Wanna keep him?"

Kendall looked hesitant. "There's a no pets rule here Logan. As much as I would love to keep the little guy I don't think we can."

Logan smiled. "It will be our dirty little secret. Come on Kendall!" he gave Kendall a pouty face and Kendall laughed. "Is that a yes?"

Kendall nodded and placed the puppy down, hugging Logan. "Yes!" Logan hugged Kendall back tightly, inhaling the scent her had. It was that after sex smell, but Logan didn't mind. On Kendall, it smelt amazing. One day, Logan would be the one giving him that scent.

He was sure of it.


	6. Victim

_I love you guys so damn much. The fact that you are actually reading this, and actually ENJOYING it at the same time amazes me every time. I honestly thought this story was going to fail horribly but thanks to all of you, it hasn't! _

_As you all might have noticed, Logan's head really is not in the right place. It gets worse as the story progresses. I'm actually having Single White Female and The Roommate really help me out in getting some ideas. (Not copyright I promise.) Just when I get stuck and need a boost I watch some clips from those movies and get inspired. _

_This chapter fast forwards about a week and a half. I felt like we wouldn't get anywhere if we just stayed on the pace we were going. (One Chapter, one day) _

_Again, sorry for how short it is. I'll make the next one much longer! _

_Also, don't kill me. _

_Enjoy the chapter!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Wait, Carlos moved out?"

James nodded, tickling Kendall's new puppy Fox behind the dog's ears. Both of them were at the courtyard of the University just enjoying the beautiful weather, and trying to soak in the rest of the Friday they had off. Both of their classes were cancelled for the day and they decided to make the most of it. Kendall hadn't really seen his boyfriend most of the week because of classes and trying to bond with Logan more. When he asked if James had been having some bro time with Carlos, James told him that Carlos moved out a few days ago.

"He didn't even say goodbye," James spoke, gathering Fox in his lap. "All of his stuff was gone and there was just a sticky note saying that he wasn't going to school here anymore and was moving out to live with another friend of his. I don't think I did anything wrong…."

Kendall put an arm around the boy and kissed his cheek. "You didn't do anything wrong, James. You were the best roommate someone could ever have. Maybe Carlos had a personal issue that he couldn't deal with. From what I saw of Carlos he didn't seem like someone to just leave without talking about why he was leaving. Something is up."

As the boys continued to talk Fox began to bark happily, making them turn their heads towards the direction Fox was barking to. They found Logan walking towards them, smile on his face. "Hey guys, what's up?"

James looked down and Kendall placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "I guess Carlos moved out a few days ago. You haven't heard from him have you?" Kendall remembered that Logan and Carlos had a class together, maybe Carlos would have said something.

Logan shook his head solemnly. "Can't say I have. I'm sorry James." The boy gave a small smile and Logan began walking towards the parking garage, where he was headed before deciding to see what Kendall and James were up to. He got into his car and began to drive across town to the local storage units, where he had bought one to keep some of his stuff from home that couldn't go in the dorm. He parked the car and began walking towards his unit and unlocking it.

Inside the unit was a small make-shift home, complete with furniture and a small kitchen. A tiny little outlet was on the far end of the wall where a mini fridge and a microwave were currently plugged in. Logan walked into the unit and held up a bag of food.

"Whopper Double, just like you wanted it," he called into the unit. He turned to the loveseat that sat in front of the mini fridge as a figure rose from it. It was a young man, trembling and cold. Logan tossed the Burger King bag to the man, who immediately began to devour the food inside. "I'll be back soon. There is still some food in the fridge. I'll bring a lamp tomorrow." He waved goodbye to the man before closing the unit door shut and heading back to his car.

The image of Carlos's red and tear streaked face was burnt permanently into his mind, but he couldn't find himself to care.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I'm taking Fox for a walk!" Kendall yelled to Logan as he put on his jacket and clicked the leash to the puppy's collar. He stuffed his phone into his pocket and opened the door, leading the puppy towards the entrance of the University. This was only the second time he had taken Fox for a walk and so far the puppy was pretty good about the walks. He didn't run ahead and thankfully he didn't squat where the very noticeable 'PICK UP OR PAY THE FINE' sign was. Kendall never seemed to have baggies on him during those moments.

As he walked down the street he heard slight footsteps behind him. He turned his head a bit and saw nothing but the streetlamp lighting up a dirty piece of trash. Kendall adjusted his jacket and tightened his grip on Fox's leash. After a few more blocks Fox had to stop at a tree, leaving Kendall standing there to just look around as Fox did his business. Kendall looked towards the direction they came from and saw someone just standing there in a hoodie. Kendall waved at them.

"Hello!" he said, tucking his hand that wasn't holding Fox's leash into his jacket. The person didn't budge, just sat there and _stared. _Kendall shifted uncomfortable on his feet and tugged Fox's leash a bit, hoping the pooch would finish faster. Fox gave a annoyed bark and began trotting towards the direction they came so they could head home.

The person was gone.

_Thank god, _Kendall thought as he began whistling to some song he heard Logan singing. He wondered why Logan didn't want to come with him to walk Fox tonight. Logan seemed very interested in the puppy when they got him last week but lately he was distant to the Klee Kai. Maybe Fox chewed one of his socks or something.

Fox suddenly began barking and tugged on the leash, trying to get Kendall to go faster. "Whoa Fox!" Kendall laughed as the puppy tried to pull Kendall across the sidewalk. "You're not that tough little guy!" Fox began tugging harder until finally Kendall lost his grip on the leash. The Klee Kai launched forward and began running towards something over at the University entrance. Kendall ran to catch up with the pup, happy that he finally stopped and just sniffed around a bush.

"Do you need to go again?" Kendall laughed, but was suddenly filled with horror as he looked down at what the puppy was sniffing and barking at. It had black hair, brown eyes that were wide open in panic, the last thing they saw probably terrifying. There was blood staining the torso of the shirt and a pocket knife sticking out from the wound.

Kendall struggled to keep his balance as he dialed 911. Those eyes were staring at him, almost like they were watching him. He shivered as someone finally answered.

"_911 What's your emergency?"_

Kendall swallowed. "My name is Kendall Knight, I'm a student at UCLA. I just found a body outside of the entrance to the dorms. Please send help."

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

James looked over at his nightstand at the sound of something vibrating. Tearing himself away from his Calculus book he saw that his cellphone was lighting up with Kendall's smiling face. James smiled and pressed answer, holding the phone up to his ear.

"Hey babe," James answered. "What's up?"

"C-C-Can you come over?" Kendall sounded scared, his voice shaky.

James closed his Calculus book and grabbed his University sweatshirt off of the hook near his bedroom door. "Everything alright babe?"

There was a shaky breath on the other end. "Just come over, please. I don't know where Logan is so I'm all alone and I'm scared."

"I'll be there soon." He then hung up and stuffed the phone in his sweatpants pocket, closing the door to his dorm and running towards his boyfriend's dorm. As he ran he saw red and blue lights light up the entrance of the dormitory, his steps slowing down as he looked at the scene. There were various officers at the scene, investigating a body on a stretcher. James was shocked. Sure, Los Angeles wasn't the safest place in the whole world, but UCLA's campus was pretty safe.

He reached Kendall's dorm a few minutes later and before he could knock on the door it was flung open and Kendall wrapped his arms around his neck, crying to his neck. James held the blonde close, stroking his hair as he cried.

"Kendall it's okay," James replied, holding him tightly. "It's not like you knew the victim or anything." Kendall began crying harder. "Kendall… who's body did you find?"

Kendall wiped his tears with the back of his hand. He sniffled lightly as he tried to use his words to say the person's name.

"It was Carlos," Kendall cried. "Carlos is dead."

**Like I said, don't kill me. **


	7. Breaking

_None of you were too kind of last chapter were you? Sorry about that, I have a plan and I'm going through with it. _

_I might not be able to update this week because it's finals week and I'm horribly behind in Geometry. Please bear with me. _

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_Renee, this chapter is for you. You'll see why!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_His lips were everywhere Logan wanted them to be. It was passion, shivers running through Logan's body as his touch electrified his skin. There was a soft nip on the inside of Logan's thigh, making him shift slightly. "Gentle." He whispered huskily as he grabbed the messy hair or the person making him feel this way. His fingers tangled and buried themselves in the locks of hair. _

"_I'd say the same to you," the pleasure maker hissed, looking up to see Logan's dark, lustful eyes. "Don't rip my hair out." He trailed up Logan's pale, shaking body and placed a chaste kiss on Logan's lips. He then flipped the boy, trailing back down and pressing a kiss to Logan's back dimples before lifting himself up a bit, lining up with his target. He then thrust forward, Logan turning into a babbling mess. _

"_KENDALL!" he screamed as said boy picked up his pace….._

Another wet dream. Logan loved nights where all he dreamed about was Kendall pleasuring every part of him. It made him smile to think that in reality, he was getting so much closer to fulfilling his late night fantasies. All he had to do was find a way to get James out of the picture.

He remembered last night, coming home to find Kendall and James wrapped up in each other's arms as Kendall cried into his chest. He already knew what happened. He knew they saw what he did to Carlos. Yet he played along anyways.

"What's wrong with Kendall?" Logan asked, walking over to them and sitting by them on the couch. "Kendall, talk to me buddy."

Kendall sniffled. "I found Carlos's body when I came back from walking Fox. At first I didn't know it was Carlos, I thought it was just some other student. Then the cops looked over the body and I saw the tattoo Carlos had. I don't know anyone else that has a tattoo that says 'Antonio' on their hip."

Logan furrowed his brow. "Carlos had a tattoo?"

James nodded. "When we were sixteen Carlos got a tattoo of his brother's name. His brother had died in a house fire when they were about twelve. Carlos was really close with him and wanted something to remember him by." James kissed the top of Kendall's head. "I'm going to leave you with Logan now, okay?" He got up from the couch and walked towards the door.

"Hey James?"

James turned around to see Logan walking towards him. "I'm sorry about Carlos. I heard the school was planning a memorial for him. Maybe you could write a song for him?"

James nodded. "Maybe. Take care of Kendall for me Logan." He then opened the door and walked out, heading towards his dorm. He couldn't help but look towards the entrance as he walked to his dorm, watching as the police were getting back into their car and head out. James drew a shaky breath as he walked towards the entrance of the dorms and saw a shiny item near where Carlos's body was just an hour ago. He walked over to the object and picked it up. It was a school ID card. When James flipped it over he dropped the card and jumped backwards.

It was Logan's. What the hell was Logan doing around Carlos's body? The ambulance should have taken it the moment they arrived. Wouldn't the police have seen Logan?

Or better yet, what was Logan doing around Carlos's body in the first place?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_There was a slight click of the dormitory door closing, waking Carlos up from his sleep. He chuckled lightly. "Wow James, not going to spend the night with Kendall after you fucked him?" _

_There was no reply. Carlos rolled his eyes and lifted himself from the bed to go to the living area. Maybe James was in the kitchen getting some water. "Hey James, did you hear me buddy?" he laughed and put a hand on the figure standing in the kitchen, only to freeze as the figure turned, a disgusting wide smile on their face. "Y-Y-You're not James." _

"_You're really smart Carlos," Logan said, stepping towards the boy. "Let's see how smart. You are going to stand still while I tie you up, gag you, and take you to a place where you won't get in the way of Kendall and I's happiness."_

_Carlos held back a laugh. "You honestly think Kendall wants to be with you? Once he finds out about this he won't exactly want to be around a fucking psycho." His head was snapped to the side as Logan's fist collided with his cheek. _

"_Not very smart are you Garcia?" Logan seethed, pulling something out of his pocket. He placed it over Carlos's mouth, Carlos suddenly feeling weaker by the second. "Chloroform. Sweet dreams Carlos."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Carlos awoke what felt like hours later in what looked like his dorm. Where was Logan? Was it all just a dream? He groaned and got up from where he was lying on the couch and then took in his surroundings. It looked almost exactly like his dorm's living room, but smaller. The walls were concrete, there was very little light coming from the small mini fridge that was currently open. Someone was placing things inside. _

"_Logan?" Carlos whispered, creeping forward slowly. The figure at the fridge turned and smiled at him. It was Logan alright, looking freaky as ever. "Where am I?"_

"_Los Angeles Storage Units," Logan replied. "It's going to be your temporary home for a while. Until I decided where I want to move you next anyways. You have everything you need though, okay? Food, a couch, I'll even bring you a lamp so you can read. It will be the most perfect home for you." Logan kissed Carlos's head and began walking towards the entrance. "I'll see you tomorrow 'Los." _

_Carlos screamed and ran towards the entrance before Logan closed it, sliding himself under the door. He began running away from the boy but was immediately tackled to the ground. Arms wrapped around him as he struggled to break free from Logan's grasp. Logan began dragging him backwards back towards the unit and tossed him back inside. He crouched down and pulled a knife out of his pocket, holding it next to Carlos's throat. _

"_If you try and do that again, I'll fucking kill you right then and there."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Do you think Carlos is okay now?" Kendall asked Logan with a quiet voice. They were still in the living room, with Kendall cuddled up into Logan's side, not that Logan minded. "Do you think he's in a better place now?"

Logan swallowed. "Yeah, I think he's in a much better place now. Just think Kendall, he's with Antonio now. He's finally reunited with his brother." Logan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out, Kendall's name flashing across it. "Why are you calling me?"

Kendall looked at him. "I'm not."

Logan pressed answer. "Um, who are you and why do you have Kendall's phone?"

"It's James," was the reply. "I must have grabbed Kendall's phone when I left instead of mine. Could you tell him I have it?"

"James has your phone," Logan told the boy, who hummed into Logan's chest in reply. "Are you gonna drop it off tonight or you gonna hang onto it?"

"Maybe tomorrow, if it's not horribly important," James replied. "While you're still on the line, can I talk to you about something? It's about Carlos."

Logan tensed a bit, but luckily Kendall didn't notice. "Sure, what's up?"

"I found your ID card where Kendall found Carlos's body," James said, and Logan remained unmoved. "What the hell were you doing over there? I doubt the cops would let you anywhere near the scene."

Logan ended the call before any further accusations.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Carlos watched as Logan closed the unit again, but this time he didn't hear the lock turn. He looked up from where he was eating his Whopper and placed it down on the coffee table Logan put in, walking over towards the door. He heard the familiar sound of Logan driving away and pushed himself up on the door. It lifted up with ease, and before Carlos could even acknowledge what he was doing the door was wide open and he was running; away from the unit, away from where he was hostage for more than a week. He was going to go back to the University. He was going to get help for Logan. _

_He knew Logan was definitely not in the right state of mind. As much as he wished that Logan would somehow pay for what he has done, he wanted Logan to get help. Someone in his state of mind needed medical attention. He wasn't mentally stable and he could get help. _

_He finally arrived at the entrance before being tackled to the ground. His breath escaped him as he turned and saw Logan standing there, a sad smile on his face. _

"_Why would you run away Carlos?" he asked, sadness in his voice. "I thought you liked living there. I made it a home for you and this is how you repay me? By running back to Kendall and James? They don't care about you Carlos. They haven't even tried looking for you since you left. Just came back with me and I'll give you a nicer place to live, I promise."_

_Carlos kicked Logan off of him. "You are not going to stuff me into another unit just so I don't tell Kendall and James about how sick you are. I refuse to let you go around, hurting people Kendall cares about just because you are some sick freak that wants Kendall all to himself. I'm going to expose you for what you are. Logan, I'll get you help. Just let me help you."_

_Logan launched forward, and Carlos felt something go through him. He looked down and saw a pocket knife sticking out of his stomach. He gasped as he felt blood stain his shirt. He collapsed to the ground as Logan put the hood of his jacket over his head. "Goodbye Carlos."_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Minneapolis International Airport was freezing the morning Kendall and Logan touched down from California. There was a little bit of snow littering the ground as they exited the plane and walked towards the luggage claim, and Logan saw Kendall's eyes light up at the sight of it. "You love snow?"

Kendall nodded. "The only thing I hate about California; you can't see snow there." He smiled wide and Logan smiled. "Don't you like snow too?"

Logan rubbed his hands together for warmth. "I've never fully enjoyed it before. My mom kind of kept me inside during the winter because she had a horrible fear that the weather would give me hypothermia. She was very protective of me when I was little."

"Well then I guess I'll have to take you out tonight and show you why Minnesota is great when it snows," Kendall replied, putting his arm around Logan. He was glad that he decided to come to Minnesota for the Thanksgiving holidays. He was happy that Logan happened to come from Minnesota as well so they could enjoy it together. "So, where is your house exactly?"

"Near October Cove," Logan replied. "It's in a cul-de-sac. Kind of near the high school?"

Kendall's eyes bulged out of his head. "I live right next to October Cove! How come I've never seen you before if you lived right next to me?"

"We're out of town a lot," Logan explained as the luggage belt brought around their luggage. "I guess you could say I'm an Army Brat. My dad is in the Army and we get transferred a lot. My mom finally just settled us here while my dad traveled. She wanted me to stay in one place so she could school me properly."

"You were homeschooled?" Kendall asked as he handed Logan his suitcase. They headed towards the taxi service, giving him the address to Kendall's house. Logan insisted that they go there before his house so he could meet Kendall's family.

"My mom didn't want me in public school," he replied. "Overprotective, like I said. She thought that I would become the kid that had his underwear up a pole. She hired the best homeschool teacher the state could offer. That's why I was allowed into UCLA for a medical degree. My GPA was 4.0 since sixth grade. My medical skills were amazing, considering my mother was a doctor." He looked out the window as the taxi pulled up to a large house and his mouth opened in awe. "You live here?"

Kendall nodded. "Just me, my mom, and my sister Katie. I told you about her right?" Logan nodded and Kendall grabbed their suitcases. "You'll love her. She's a real sweetheart."

Logan smiled and followed Kendall up the steps to his house. He couldn't wait to meet his future in-laws.

**Ending was bleh, but I updated! And it's longer! **

**REVIEW!**


	8. Surprise

_Update! This one is later than usual because I have been taking finals all week and needed to focus more on those than writing. Luckily that is all done so I can focus on this story!_

_Filler I guess? I don't know about this chapter to be honest. _

_I wanted to finish this before Halloween, but that doesn't look like it's gonna happen. I don't even know how many chapters are left either, but this story is nearing an end. _

_Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Enjoy!_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"I don't know Big Brother," fourteen year old Katie Knight said to her older brother as she watched the interaction between his friend and their mother. "Logan seems a little strange to me. Are you sure that he is one hundred perfect mentally healthy?"

Kendall rolled his eyes at his baby sister. She was always one to make assumptions of people before she got to know them. For example, when Logan walked into the door and stayed near Kendall, she said it seemed clingy and possessive. Kendall passed it off as being shy to meeting new people. "He's perfectly fine, stop assuming things that are not true. I think it might offend our house guest."

Across the room Logan was having a fun conversation with Kendall's mother. She was a sweet lady, and Logan couldn't have been happier to be talking to her at the moment.

"Oh, so you are Joanna's son!" Jennifer Knight said, a large smile crawling across her face. "She has said so much about you! How is UCLA's Medical Program?"

Logan just about froze when Jennifer mentioned his mother, but relaxed when she changed the subject to school. If his mother had told her anything about the hospital and what had happened to him the past few years he would probably loose Kendall forever. He couldn't lose the boy just before he had him. "It's wonderful. I'm learning so much about the human anatomy and medical field than I ever knew before. It's fascinating." _Not to mention it might come in handy. _

Jennifer laughed. "I'm glad it's fun for you." There was a small ding from the kitchen and Jennifer jumped. "Oh! Looks like dessert is done. I made Pumpkin Bars. Would you like some Logan?" Off of his nod, Jennifer walked into the kitchen and pulled the dessert out of the oven. "I just had to make the frosting and then have it chill for a while. Can you wait about thirty minutes?"

Logan nodded. "Don't keep me waiting that long!" he joked. Kendall turned to Katie and gave her the 'told you he was normal' look before walking into the kitchen to help out. As they got the ingredients out for the frosting there was a knock on the front door, Kendall excusing himself to go see who it is. When he opened the door, his smile grew wide.

"Surprise!" James said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend in a hug. "My Thanksgiving plans were cancelled last minute and I figured I would come and surprise you." He gave Kendall a peck on the lips as the boy chuckled.

"I'm definitely surprised," Kendall replied, unwrapping himself from James. "Now you get to meet my mom!" he grabbed the boy's hand and led him to the kitchen, where Logan and Katie were currently finishing up the frosting, sneaking little bits of it from time to time. "Guys, I would like you to meet someone."

Logan turned around, bowl of frosting in hand, and his face dropped. The bowl suddenly became slippery in his hands and clattered to the floor, breaking into pieces as it hit the tile. What the hell was James doing here? He was supposed to be back in California, mourning about Carlos or something. This was ruining everything.

James locked eyes with Logan as Jennifer and Katie began to clean up the mess, making shivers crawl down his spine. The look in Logan's eyes was dark, almost murderous. His eyes went from the chocolate brown that James knew to a menacing black. It was as if Logan wanted to kill him right there in front of everyone. He shook his head, taking his eyes off of the boy and turning back to Kendall.

"It's very nice to meet you James," Jennifer said, getting up from the ground and putting the bowl in the garbage. "What a nice surprise!" she turned and gave him a small hug. "It's very nice to meet you officially. Are you staying here for Thanksgiving or do you have family here?"

"I'd like to say here, but only if you let me," James replied, feeling Logan's burning gaze on him. He tried to shake it off. "My family is all back in California. Our plans were cancelled at the last second so I figured I would fly here to meet Kendall's family. I hope I'm not an inconvenience." He looked at Logan right then, knowing very well that he was an inconvenience to someone in the house.

Katie shook her head. "You can stay! You're not a problem at all! In fact, can you sit next to me at dinner?" she pointed over to a chair at the table. "I'll be sitting right there. Either side you sit on is fine."

Kendall apologized for his sister. "She's very honest about her feelings. It's both a good and bad thing to be honest." He kissed James's cheek and grabbed his hand. "I'll show you the guest room. I already am sharing my room with Logan and there isn't enough room." He saw James pout and kissed it away. "It's only for one night Jay. I've just been kind of abandoning Logan lately and I want to make up for it."

James bit his lip. "Just, be careful around Logan, okay? I know he's your friend and all, but I really don't trust him."

"Why not?" Kendall asked, opening the door to the guest room. "Is everything alright between the two of you?" he walked across the plain white room and sat down on the bed, James sitting next to him.

"I don't really know," James replied. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He removed a card from one of the slots and handed it to Kendall. "When I was leaving your dorm the other day I found this where you found Carlos's body. I know for a fact that no one was allowed near the body, so I'm wondering why this was there."

It was Logan's student ID card. Kendall wasn't sure what to think of that. "Wait, are you saying that you think Logan murdered Carlos?"

"I don't know," James replied with a sigh. "Sure, I think Logan is a little insane, but I don't think he is capable of murder. Plus, what did Carlos ever do to him? Nothing is adding up Kendall. Why would Logan's ID card be where Carlos's body was?"

Kendall looked down at the card and sighed. "I honestly don't know James. Can we talk about this after dinner? I need some time to think about this." He kissed James's lips lightly and they left the room to head downstairs, hoping that dinner will help them figure out what exactly _was _going on.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Logan just kept staring.

He was currently in the guest room of the Knight house, staring at the bed as James's breaths were slow and steady as he slept. Logan was disgusted. This weekend was supposed to be about him and Kendall. He was supposed to finally get Kendall to realize that he is perfect for him. Then the brunette had to show up and ruin everything Logan had planned for the two of them. It wasn't fair.

"Better sleep tight James," Logan hissed at the boy, who still remained asleep. "You won't have Kendall for that much longer. He's going to want me. I swear on your life he will want me." He then slowly began to walk out of the room, looking at the sleeping boy one last time before exiting the room.

James heard the door click shut and opened his hazel eyes in worry. He had heard everything Logan had said. All he wanted to know was when Logan was going to strike. He couldn't lose Kendall, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Logan win. Getting up off the bed, James walked over to the door and opened it slowly, peeking into Kendall's room across the hall. The door was wide open, and Logan was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you?" James whispered to himself, stepping out of the room. He tiptoed down the stairs, careful not to make too much noise, and heard talking in the kitchen. He paused behind the wall that separated the stairs from the kitchen and listened.

There were two voices; one of them was Jennifer while the other was another woman. James peeked slowly over the corner to get a better glimpse.

"Logan's always had trouble making friend's Jennifer," the woman said, sipping the mug next to her. "I just hope that he is doing okay. He hasn't called once since he moved out to California. I don't even know what he has been up to, if he's been taking his medication or not…"

That piqued James's interest. What medication?

"He seems fine Joanna," Jennifer replied, placing a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. "Kendall is his friend, James is his friend, and that Carlos boy that Kendall mentioned was his friend. Plus, I bet Logan has many friends in the medical department. I don't think there is anything you need to worry about."

James walked back towards the guest room and got back into bed. What did they mean by medication? He knew Logan wasn't fully sane, but he had to take medication? There was something up, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

The next morning, while picking and prodding at his pancakes, Logan brought up a small shop that was outside of the town. "I used to go there all the time to get smoothies. Do you guys want to go?" he looked between Kendall and James, hoping to get a 'yes'.

"That sounds fun," Kendall replied with a smile. "Maybe we can go there for lunch. You up for that Jamie?"

James shook his head. "Nah, you guys go ahead. I think I'm going to stay here and hang out with Katie. I promised her that I would help her make pumpkin pie for the big Thanksgiving dinner tonight." He wasn't lying there; he really did promise her that he would do that. Yet at the same time he was going to dig into what exactly Joanna meant by 'medication'.

Kendall turned and looked at Logan. "Guess it's just you and me buddy."

Logan smiled and went back to his pancakes. He was finally going to get that alone time with Kendall, without James being there.


	9. Release

_Last chapter was so blah, and this chapter is blah too. Sorry!_

_The end is near my friends…..don't know how near but it's near! _

_There is some smutty stuff in this chapter. Gah it was weird writing it too. _

_Again, thanks for reviewing, favorites, and alerts!_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The smoothie shop looked exactly the way Logan remembered it; the faded yellow awning that covered the mint green entryway, the various tables and chairs that sat outside for people to enjoy their smoothies outside, and the happy, friendly people. A few of the people even recognized Logan, saying 'hello' and 'how are you'. Logan was just grateful that none of them asked "How is it being out of the hospital?" he didn't need to explain that to Kendall. He never planned to explain that to anyone.

"This place was right down the block and I've never seen it?" Kendall said, entering the doorway to feel the cool breeze of the door opening. The air smelled of various fruits, a nice difference from the smell of crummy fast food outside. "I obviously did not get out much if that wasn't already obvious."

Logan laughed. "Understandable. There really isn't much to do in Minnesota unless you are into hockey. Even then, the off-season sucks." He lead Kendall up to the front counter, where a teen girl was taking the orders. "Hello, I'd like a strawberry banana smoothie and he'll take a mango and banana." The girl nodded and wrote their order down, Logan paying her before taking their number and waiting over at a table near the window.

"How did you know I like banana and mango?" Kendall asked, looking outside the frosted glass at the leaves across the street. "I don't remember telling you my favorite fruits."

Logan shrugged. "Wild guess. Plus, I noticed that whenever I bought bananas the peel always seemed to be found in your garbage can." He smiled as slight blush crawled across Kendall's cheeks. _He looks so adorable when he's embarrassed. _"The mangos was just a guess. Guess it was a good one though, right?"

Kendall nodded, looking out the window again the see a stone pillar across the street at the park. Some kids were playing around it while their parents read the plaque underneath it and shaking their heads sadly. Kendall pointed to the pillar. "What's that? I don't remember seeing that before I left."

Logan looked over in Kendall's direction and saw it as well. He had never seen it before in his life. As they both looked, the girl that took their orders came over with their smoothies, and followed their gazes over to the pillar. "That's the memorial for Jett Stetson. Poor boy, his body was found a few weeks ago. They don't even know what happened to him. Some people say he was decapitated and his body parts were found scattered around the empty field near the Mental Hospital outside of town." Logan took a sharp intake of breath. "Anyway, here's your smoothies! Thanks for coming in today boys."

Kendall noticed the strange look on Logan's face as they exited the smoothie place and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Everything okay? You seem a little dazed."

Logan nodded. "Everything's fine," he looked over at the memorial again and took in another breath. "I'm just a little surprised, that's all." They began walking down the street back towards Kendall's house when a group of boy's past them, one of the turning around with his eyes widened.

"Logan?" the boy said, his friends turning around to face the boy as well. "I can see you have a new victim." He turned and looked at Kendall, a serious look on his face. "Let me tell you something, be very careful around Logan okay? Don't say I didn't warn you." He then walked off, his friends patting his back as they entered the shop. Kendall shook his head.

"That was rude of him," Kendall said as they continued walking. "Did you two have a rough relationship or something?"

Logan sucked on the straw of his smoothie. "I guess you can say that."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"_Hey Logan, I just thought I'd drop by and….."_

_The boy's eyes widened when he saw Logan's room. Every inch of the wall was covered in photos of him. None of Logan's family or friends, but him. He entered the room fully now, taking in what was around him when Logan entered from behind, a smile on his face. _

"_Hey Dak!" he said, acting as if it wasn't completely freaky that he had some other boy's face all over his bedroom. "Do you like it? It took my all morning to get all the pictures in place. Plus, I had to go over to your house and find some pictures because I didn't have a lot of you to begin with."_

_Dak blinked. "What the hell is this?"_

_He watched as Logan's smile turned into a frown. "You don't like it?"_

_Dak shook his head furiously. "No! Logan, this is fucking creepy! How would you feel if I put pictures of you all over my bedroom?" He walked over to one wall and saw a picture of him and his old girlfriend. His eyes widened when he saw what the picture was from. "Why the hell do you have a picture of me and my ex having sex on your wall?"_

_Logan walked over to the wall and grabbed the picture off of it. "So I can see what positions you use. After all once we start dating I'm going to have to know so I can prepare myself for being bottom. Or do you prefer being bottom?" he went on mumbling to himself while Dak looked around in horror. _

"_You know what Logan?" Dak said, breaking the boy from his thoughts. "I can't be friends with you anymore. This is insane!" he then turned to another wall and began tearing the pictures down one by one. Thumb tacks fell to the floor as he ripped each picture off of the wall, revealing the dark blue paint underneath. _

_Logan began to cry as each picture was taken down. "Those are my pictures!" he cried, ripping Dak away from the wall. Both boys fell to the floor with an 'oomph!' and Dak began to wrestle to get up. Logan wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, trying to bring the other boy down with him, but Dak put up a fight. Finally, Dak got away from the boy and ran down the stairs to his car, leaving the house and a sobbing Logan behind. _

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Hey, Logan and I will be out for a bit longer than planned. I'll be back at the house soon for Thanksgiving! I love you! –Kendall_

James smiled as he read the text message before putting his phone away in his back pocket. He now had extra time to look for this so called 'medication' that Joanna was talking about the night before. If he was lucky enough, Logan would have brought the medication so it looked like he was taking it, right? He grabbed Logan's small travel bag and began digging through it, coming across a few bottles of mouthwash but not any type of medication.

"Where is it?" James mumbled to himself, continuing to dig through the bag.

"What are you doing?"

James jumped and spun around, only to find Katie standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. "Nothing, Logan said I could borrow his toothpaste and I can't find it anywhere in his bags." Stupid excuse, but it was short notice, what else could he do?

Katie rolled her eyes. "Now that you just made that lame excuse what were you really doing? You can tell me, I'm great at keeping secrets."

James sighed. "Katie, please don't get into this, it's something I don't want you being involved in. I'm sorry okay?" he offered up a small smile but just ended up getting a glare from the tween.

"Fine," Katie grunted, leaving the doorway. James let out a breath and continued to look through the bag, finding a full bottle of medication. " YES!" he whisper yelled, pumping his fist in the air like a child.

"A-HA!"

James dropped the bottle of meds as Katie came storming back in, grabbing the bottle of pills from the floor. "My brother's dating a pill-popper! I should have known you weren't all that great!" she put her hands on her hips. "Pill popping is stupid you know, it doesn't do anything for you."

James rolled his eyes. "I'm not a pill popper," he grabbed the bottle from her hands. "I'm trying to find out why Logan takes medication."

"Why do you care about Logan?" Katie asked.

James couldn't believe that this nosy little girl was related to Kendall. "I don't. He's a creepy little slime ball that is out to get me. I need to find out why he is taking medication so I can use something against him and get him to leave me alone."

Katie laughed. "Why would Logan be out to get you? That has got to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my life." She grabbed the medication from James and looked at the label. "Hey, I recognize this medication. My friend Tanya has to take these."

James rose any eyebrow. "Well, what is it?"

"Zyprexa," Katie replied, reading the label. "It's used to treat people with bi-polar and schizophrenia. Why would Logan need to take this?"

"Because he's insane," James replied nonchalantly. He grabbed the bottle from Katie and examined it. "Wait, this bottle is full. Does that mean he hasn't taken any?"

Katie shrugged. "Maybe he got a refill?"

They looked at the bottle longer before Jennifer called up the stairs saying that Kendall and Logan were home. James put the bottle back into Logan's bag and walked down the stairs with Katie, meeting Logan's death glare head on. He smiled lightly at the boy, as if telling him he knew his dirty little secret.

Oh how James was going to use that against him.

Later that night, the Knight family went out to a local food shelter to donate their leftovers while Logan stayed behind, saying he didn't feel well. Kendall was a little sad to see him not come, but Logan insisted that he would be fine. As soon as the door closed, Logan ran up the stairs and into his and Kendall's room. He smirked when he saw the open travel bag on the bed, his medication set right next to it, as if someone had haphazardly tried to put it away.

Shaking his head, he carefully placed the medication back into the bag and lied down on the bed, hoping to get some sleep when a phone buzzed on the nightstand. Logan peeked up to see Kendall's phone lit up, the name _Jo Taylor _flashing across the screen. Logan grinned and grabbed the phone off of the nightstand, answering it.

"_Hey Kendall, listen, I really do need to talk to you, and I heard you were back in town."_

Logan cleared his throat. "Yeah, I am."

"_You okay Kendall, you sound sick."_

"I'm fine," Logan replied, adjusting himself on the bed. "I just really miss you, that's all."

There was a light giggle from the other end. _"I've missed you too baby. Can you guess what I'm wearing?"_

So this is what Kendall and his ex-girlfriend were like? Logan smiled at the thought of Kendall having a kinky side. "Hopefully nothing."

Another giggle. _"Close. I'm wearing that teddy that you bought me on our anniversary. Just not the underwear. Wish you could see me now because I'm so wet…." _ There was a slight moan on the other end.

Logan felt himself get tight in his jeans. It was weird getting a boner from a girl considering he was gay, but he could use anything to get a release. After all, Kendall had some relationship with this girl. All he had to do was imagine it was Kendall.

"Are you fingering yourself at the thought of me inside you?" Logan cooed, another moan coming from the other line. "My thick cock sliding it and out of you with such force that you can feel your pussy being ripped apart on the inside."

"…_Kendall~"_

Logan carefully pulled down his skinny jeans, revealing his aching length. He put his fist around it and began stroking, his mind clouded with the thought of Kendall. "Yeah baby, just imagine what it was like when I rutted my hips against yours, when I slid in and out of you so hard you saw stars."

There was a scream as Jo hit her release, and Logan began pumping himself faster, finally hitting his release, moaning loudly into the phone.

"_Baby, you should come over, help me feel the real thing."_

Logan wiped his hand off on his pants, adjusting the phone to his ear. "Don't _ever _call me again."

"_Kendall, what-" _Logan then hung up, pulling his jeans back up and heading towards the bathroom to clean up. Now that he got his taste of what Kendall release felt like, he needed the real thing. One more day till they go back home. Then Kendall would be all his.


	10. Crash and Burn

_Just one more chapter after this? Sorry for the slow update, been a rough week, haven't had time to write because of that. _

_Anyway, enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

"So," Logan said, plopping down next to Kendall on his bed. They had gotten back from Minnesota a few days ago, Kendall diving into his studies to avoid further annoyance from his boyfriend questioning his roommate's sanity. He understood that Logan was very different than everyone else, but that accusations that James was pinning on him were ridiculous. "Who is Jo Taylor?"

Another thing that Kendall wanted to avoid; Jo Taylor. Even though her annoying phone calls and texts had ceased, he hated talking about his ex-girlfriend. She was so desperate to fix their relationship it was insane. Kendall didn't want to be with her anymore. Why did Logan want to know about her? Heck, how did he know about her? "My clingy ex-girlfriend. I broke up with her a few weeks before I came to school here. Why, did she call again?"

Logan shook his head. "She called while we were in Minnesota. I told her to back off and give you your space." Well, a version of that anyways. It didn't matter anymore. He hopped up off of Kendall's bed and began heading towards the door. "I'm going to head to the medical building. I got some things I have to do there." He waved goodbye before leaving. Kendall was sort of relieved. Jo was off of his back thanks to Logan.

There was the sound of the door opening, and before Kendall could even see who it was James was coming into his room, sitting himself down in front of Kendall's computer and turning it on. "Hey to you too babe." Kendall laughed, moving across the bed towards his boyfriend. "Why the sudden need to barge into my room and use my computer?"

James ignored him and continued to type. A Wikipedia page suddenly sprang up, the name Zyprexa at the top. Kendall furrowed his brow. "Why are you looking up medication? James, are you taking this stuff?"

James shook his head and pushed away from the computer, running across the hall to Logan's room. Kendall followed and found him digging around the dresser, pulling out a full bottle of pills. Okay, Kendall was really confused now. "Babe, you can't just dig through my roommate's stuff. Do you know how disrespectful…."

James shoved the bottle towards him. "Read the label and then read the Wiki page."

Kendall lifted the bottle up, reading the label as he was told to. _Zyprexa, take two tablets daily, one at night, one in the morning. Mitchell, Logan. _Kendall's eyes widened. He put the bottle down and turned to the Wiki page, reading more about the pill. "For bi-polar disorder and schizophrenia."

"I overheard your mom and what I think was Logan's mom talking about it," James replied, sitting down next to Kendall on the bed. "I decided to look into it. I mean, I knew that something was a little off about Logan, but I didn't think this would be it."

Kendall looked back at the bottle and then back at the computer. This couldn't be right. Logan seemed like such a sweet person. There had to be more to the story than just this. "Could you hand me my phone? I need to make a call."

After about an hour, Logan returned to the dorm to find Kendall's room near empty. He dropped his medical bag down at the doorway and looked around the room, confused on what was going on. Was Kendall moving out? No, he couldn't be moving out! Where was he going?

"I got it!" Logan turned around to find James standing there. When he locked his eyes with James's the brunette jumped, like he was a ghost. "Logan, you're home."

"Yeah, I am," Logan said sternly, looking around the room while trying to fight of the rainstorm going on behind his eyes. "What the hell is going on, where are all of Kendall's things?" he knew the answer, he just didn't want to believe it.

"Kendall needs to move on," James replied, picking up the one last box in the corner of the room. "He decided that he didn't want to live on campus anymore. He'll still see you around, but he wants to move. Plus, he can't keep Fox here."

That damn dog. Why did Logan even bring him home in the first place? "So you give Fox away. Just make Kendall stay with me." Logan was _desperate._

James shook his head. "The last thing I want for Kendall is to live here with you." He then shut the door, heading down towards his car where Kendall was waiting with the rest of things, Fox in his lap. He hadn't seen the puppy in a week since he left him with the neighboring dorm in promise of getting them a new video game. Nerds.

Logan watched as Kendall's Bronco left the campus before grabbing the lamp in Kendall's now bare room and smashing it against the wall.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Living with James was different, but a good kind of different. Kendall loved having him with him every moment, even if it was a little strange to be going so fast in the relationship. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go: James had bought a new apartment so he could leave campus, Kendall couldn't exactly afford an apartment on his own, so it worked perfectly.

"The band is officially over," James said, falling backwards onto their bed. Another thing Kendall loved, they shared a bed. "Without Carlos it's not the same. We can't find another drummer to save our lives. We might as well just end it."

Kendall closed his laptop and sat in James's lap, wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck. He placed a light kiss on his lips and rested his forehead against the boys. "Don't give up just yet. You'll find someone, I promise. Last I checked this was your dream. I do not want you giving up on something like that." He kissed James again before un-wrapping himself from him. "You guys are performing tonight in the quad, right?"

James nodded. "It's going to be weird without Carlos being our drummer. We have Johnny, our guitarist, filling in, because it was easy to fill in a guitarist, but no one on campus seems to know how to play the drums. Making a bunch of noise doesn't count." He laughed and kissed Kendall's forehead. "I'm going down there to rehearse. You're going to come tonight right?"

Kendall nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He kissed the brunette again and said goodbye before turning back to his laptop. He continued typing his essay until his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and groaned.

_Jo Taylor_

Hitting ignore, he went back to his work.

Jo groaned as she heard Kendall's voicemail in her ear. "Hey Kendall, it's me, Jo. I'm outside your dorm right now, I'm staying across the street at the hotel there if you want to come visit. Please come visit." She pressed end and walked towards the entrance of the dormitory, entering the building.

"Excuse me," she said to the woman at the front. "Can you tell me where Kendall Knight's dorm is?"

The woman eyed her skeptically. "Sister?"

Jo shook her head. "Girlfriend actually."

The woman rolled her eyes and went back to her computer. "He no longer lives in this dormitory. His roommate is Logan Mitchell, you might want to ask him where he is. He lives in dorm 245." The woman shooed her away, and Jo began walking towards the elevators. When she finally reached the dorm she knocked lightly.

Inside the dorm was dark. No lights were on, the blinds were all shut. Sitting on the chair in the corner, Logan was using some pliers to pick at the couch. He drove the pliers into one of the buttons on the couch, digging it out. He ripped and ripped at the arm, thinking of what had happened the past week.

_Kendall left me._

_FOR JAMES_

His thoughts were torn away by a knocking on the door. He turned towards the door and noticed a note sliding under it. Curious, he got up from the couch and walked towards the door, picking up the note. It was written in curly script, which seemed to disgust Logan.

_Kendall, please come to the hotel across the street and see me. I really would like to talk to you. If you do come, I'm in room 34D. – Jo_

Logan grinned before crumpling the note and tossing it into the garbage. He tossed the pliers off somewhere in the dorm and grabbed his car keys. He needed a few supplies before going to visit Jo.

* * *

Jo awoke to a pair of warm arms wrapped around her middle and small kisses against her neck. She hummed, turning around to see a pair of beautiful emerald eyes staring back at her. "I knew you would come." She kissed his nose lightly and smiled as his dimples began to show. "I've missed you so much. I've missed your dimples," she kissed each cheek. "Your nose," she kissed the tip. "And your eyebrows…" she stopped, noticing that his eyebrows were not as bushy. "Did you wax them?"

Kendall nodded his head. "Change baby." He kissed her lips gently, turning her around to kiss her neck. Jo moaned, her hands traveling down Kendall's back. Kendall brought his lips back to hers and she tangled her hands in his blonde hair, wrapping her legs around him. "Kendall…" she closed her eyes, taking in the moment.

"He doesn't love you, did you know that?"

Jo's eyes popped open as she saw a knife plunge into her chest. She gasped as she looked at Kendall's face, noticing that it wasn't even Kendall at all. The knife plunged down into her chest again, and as she took her last breath, she saw the fake Kendall smirking.

"You'll never bother him again…."

* * *

_James: KENDALL, I NEED YOU AT THE APARTMENT RIGHT NOW, IT'S URGENT_

Kendall furrowed his brow, staring at his cell phone. He had been at the library studying for a good two hours, about to head towards the quad to watch the band perform. Why was James at the apartment? Shouldn't he be getting ready? Closing his text book he began walking towards the apartment, staring at his phone. What could be so urgent?

He pulled out the keys to the apartment and began to unlock the door. Once the door opened, he peered inside. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, and where was James? "Jamie? You here?" he closed the door behind him, looking around the apartment. He began walking towards their room. "James?"

He peeked into the room and gasped at what he saw.

James was tied to their bed, wrists bound together tightly. He had a bandana over his mouth, his scream muffled. "JAMES!" Kendall was about to run over to help him when he felt something cold against his temple.

"Glad you could join us Kendall."


	11. The End

_Final chapter. I can't believe that this story is finally over. It's bittersweet, as the ending of every story I've written is. I'd like to thank everyone that stuck with this story, even when it was a short update and just down right terrible. I got to over 100 reviews, which makes me happy so thank you so much for that being possible. I love you all!_

_Enjoy the last chapter!_

* * *

Kendall couldn't think, breathe, or even move. All he knew was that he had a pistol to his head, a hand on his shoulder leading him towards the corner of his and James's bedroom to sit down. He swallowed, obeying Logan's commands as to where he was going and sat down, turning to look at his boyfriend. James had tears going down his cheeks, and Kendall felt a pang in his heart. He turned to face his roommate, feeling even more sad. "Logan," he managed to get out, the pistol still in his face. "Why are you doing this?"

He then took in Logan's appearance and gasped. It was close to looking into a mirror. Logan's raven hair was now a sandy blonde, his eyebrows were a little more bushy, and green contacts replaced his chocolate brown eyes. A beanie, Kendall's beanie, was perched at the top of the boy's head. "To be with you Kendall. All I ever wanted was to be with you. First day we met, I wanted you so badly." He was shaking slightly, the pistol aiming everywhere. "Then you met James. The one thing standing in my way was him."

"Logan," Kendall said, trying to think of something to say so the boy wouldn't hurt him or James. "I had no idea that you felt that way. I am so sorry that I never noticed. I never wanted to hurt you, especially after I saw you cutting yourself. The last thing I would want to do was hurt my friend."

Logan let out a frustrated yell and stepped forward, grabbing Kendall by his collar. "I was _never _a friend to you. All I was to you was a roommate. Do you know how hurtful that was? I just wanted a friend and you went off and hung out with everyone else. You never paid any attention to me." He shoved Kendall back down before running a hand through his hair, taking the beanie off. "I protected you. I made sure that as a friend, no one would hurt you. Not Carlos, not that slutty ex-girlfriend of yours, not that damn dog that you were so freaking concerned about…"

Kendall blinked. "What have you done with them?"

"I KILLED THEM ALL!" Logan yelled, Kendall backing into the wall some more. "I kidnapped Carlos and stabbed him and made sure you found him. That slut of a girlfriend wanted to see you, so I look like this because I went and murdered her, but she wouldn't let me in if it wasn't you. And that damn dog is currently dangling out the window as we speak."

Kendall wanted to throw up. Logan was sick. "Logan, I am so sorry that I ever made you feel unimportant. Just please, don't hurt me. I promise that if you put down the gun, I'll be a better friend to you."

James said something, still muffled by the bandana. Kendall knew it was a protest.

Logan smiled wickedly. "Really?" he began to laugh, wiping his eyes. "I'm really sorry about all of this Kendall, I really am. It's okay though, once I get rid of the one thing left standing in our way, we can be happy." He placed the pistol down on the bed near James's leg and held Kendall's face with both hands. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Kendall nodded and kissed Logan's lips, taking his bottom lip and biting down on it gently. Logan moaned, holding Kendall closer and kissing him deeper. They fought for dominance, all while James watched in the distance, tears running down his cheeks. He fought against his restraints, until finally his right hand became free. He looked up, noticing that Kendall and Logan were still kissing, and stretched himself down to his leg, fingering at the pistol. Kendall suddenly was pushed a back so he was sitting on the bed, Logan's lips at his neck. Kendall put his hand on the pistol and slid it towards James.

Before he could acknowledge anything, Logan was hit in the head with the gun. He tumbled towards the ground with a groan, Kendall getting up and releasing James's other hand from the bed. "Good distraction, but wasn't really a fan." James rasped, rubbing his wrists and removing the bandana that slid to his neck. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend tightly, Kendall's face buried in his neck. "I knew something was off about him. I tried to tell you before but…"

James was suddenly cut off as a gunshot rang through the apartment, James collapsing to the floor clutching his side. Kendall screamed, kneeling down to his boyfriend.

"Kendall . ." James moaned, holding his side. Kendall could see the blood pooling out of the wound, James hissing at the pain. Kendall looked around, grabbing the first cloth he saw and putting it in place of James's hands, trying to stop the blood from flowing.

"You'll be alright James," Kendall said, pressing down on the wound some more. "You are going to be alright." He was suddenly ripped up by his hair and tossed across the room by Logan, who now had a blood trail down the side of his face. He creeped towards James, pistol aiming again as Kendall got up from his position and jumped at Logan, knocking him into a dresser.

"You won't have to worry about him for much longer." Logan hissed, pushing Kendall off of him. "I think it's time you let go of him, don't you think?" he stepped over to James again, aiming once again but instead Kendall hit him over the head with the phone from the dresser, Logan hitting the ground once again.

"Stay the hell away from him," Kendall hissed, kneeling beside Logan. The boy grabbed Kendall's legs, knocking him down to the floor with him before looking around for his lost gun. He found it across the room. Logan began to crawl after it, but Kendall pulled him backwards, keeping him away so he could go retrieve it.

"Let me kill him Kendall!" Logan screamed, fighting to get to the gun. "All of our problems will be over if you just let me kill him. We can be together for the rest of our lives, happy!" he began crawling again, but Kendall was faster, knocking him away and grabbing the gun himself. He stood up holding the gun up and pointed at Logan, who was standing across the room.

Logan was the one who killed Carlos, the one that left him scared that he wasn't safe at the college. Logan was the one that threatened to ruin every good thing in his life in the sake of them being together. Kendall refused to let the boy do any more damage.

Looking into Logan's eyes, he didn't see the friendliness they had when they first met. Now all that was there was cold and dark eyes that read evil. "You wouldn't shoot me Kendall. We're in love. You said you loved me Kendall. You don't shoot the people you love." He began sauntering towards the boy, Kendall shaking as his finger trailed along to the trigger. Once Logan was close enough, he pulled the trigger.

_Click._

Logan's eyes suddenly went from loving to cold and dark again. Kendall actually tried to shoot him, it finally dawned on him. Anger boiled in his blood as he shot forward, tackling Kendall to the ground and punching him. Kendall wriggled around, fighting to get out from under the boy by grabbing a glass vase from the hallway's coffee table and slamming it into the back of Logan's head. Logan released him with a scream, letting Kendall escape back towards the bedroom and towards James, who was still trying to stop the blood flow near the window. He began to walk towards his lover until Logan pounced on his back, making him crash into the nightstand near the bed.

Before Kendall could react Logan curled his fingers around his throat. Kendall began to feel disoriented at the feel of Logan's hands getting tighter and tighter, pushing him into the nightstand more. Kendall flailed his arms, trying to get Logan off of him but to no avail. Slowly, the air became stale in his lungs and the burn of need for air began to overwhelm him. His vision began to because dark and spotty, until finally he managed to move his leg and kick Logan between the legs, the boy releasing his death grip. Kendall welcomed the much needed air into his lungs and grabbed Logan to toss him away from James, the boy groaning when he hit the hard floor.

There was suddenly a sharp pain in his side, and he looked to see Logan standing there with a piece of glass in his hand, smile malicious and vengeful. Kendall felt himself falling into darkness, looking up to see the eyes of the person who ended him. Instead of those eyes there were hazel.

"James. . .," he whispered, not sure if he was seeing right. Was he hallucinating from the wound?

"It's alright Kenny. You'll see him in hell." Logan raised the piece of glass again the slice it across Kendall's bobbing throat but was suddenly thrown off of the blonde. Kendall tried to see what was going on, though his vision was getting blurrier by the passing seconds.

"Get the hell off of me!" Logan screamed as James pinned him down with all of the strength he still had. His wound was still bleeding, but he couldn't let Logan kill Kendall.

"James," Kendall wheezed, noticing the boy's skin was pale. There was no way James was going to win this. "No…"

Logan fought to get James off of him, but couldn't manage. Tears continued to escape James's hazel orbs as he looked over at Kendall. "I don't think I'm gonna live Ken." His eyes began to flutter, falling forward onto Logan as the boy protested and tried to get out from under him.

There were police sirens in the distance, Kendall wondering who could have called them. Had someone heard the screams and gun shot? Oh please have them come up soon. Kendall turned back to the other two as Logan kneed James right in his gun wound, James letting out a scream of agony as he rolled off of the boy. Logan jumped up and kicked James's stomach, Kendall watching as his boyfriend began to black out.

"I can't believe they found out," Logan said, kneeling by Kendall. "Since the ammo is out in my gun, I guess I'll have to kill you some other way. There is no chance of you getting away and telling anyone about this now. I'm a very good actor. The police would believe that I just walked in and was attacked by a robber that just happened to kill my friend and boyfriend." He put his hands on Kendall's neck again and began to squeeze, Kendall trying to fight back but couldn't. His hands traveled around the floor, trying to find anything that could knock Logan off of him. He smiled when he found a box cutter in the scattered mess. He lifted the box cutter up with the energy he could muster and opened it. He then brought it down into Logan's back.

Logan gasped, releasing his hands from Kendall's neck. Kendall removed the box cutter from the boy's back and stabbed it into the boy's jugular, the only place he could reach in the time being. Logan collapsed to the floor, gasping for air.

"You are _not _my boyfriend." Kendall hissed as he watched life escape from Logan. The cold and dark eyes that stared into Kendall's soul no longer than a few minutes ago suddenly rolled into the back of the boy's head as finally, the fight was over.

Logan was dead.

The sirens became louder, and there was a loud pounding of the door, but Kendall didn't see the police come into the room, nor the paramedics. The last thing he saw before he let blackness over take him was Carlos, holding a cell phone.

It couldn't be…

* * *

_One year later_

Kendall pulled up to the dormitory of UCLA with a happier mood. This year was going to be different, he was sure of it. As he got out of the car he gathered the luggage her could, his mother and Katie behind him getting the rest. He didn't have much, but he still needed some help getting them upstairs. They placed the boxes down in his room and said their goodbyes.

The room looked like it did last year, except the empty bedroom down the hall. Kendall sat down on his bed and looked around the room, thinking of what he was going to do for the new school year. His thoughts were ended by a knock on his bedroom door.

"Hey beautiful," James said, a smile on his face. "I was told that this year I was having the most amazing roommate in the world, but I didn't think he sexy." Kendall laughed and got up from his bed to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, gathering him in for a kiss. After everything that happened between them, they stayed strong, even when Kendall went home to Minnesota for the summer.

James placed Kendall down on his bed gently, kissing down his neck and nipping at his collarbone. Kendall moaned, moving his head towards the door where the other bedroom's door was open. The bed in there stared at him, and Kendall moved himself away from James. "Hey, can you help me with something real quick?"

The two boys managed to get the bed out of the other room and outside of their dorm, hoping that someone would get the hint that an extra bed wasn't necessary. Kendall wanted to share a bed with James, no need for him to sleep in another room. Plus, he wanted no memory of Logan anymore. That was a thing of the past, and James was his future.

_The end! Thanks for everyone that stuck around with this! Also, I made Carlos kind of like a guardian angel thing for those of you that might have been confused. As for what happened to Logan, let's just say he had a small funeral with his mother and Kendall with Kendall's family to pay respects. Dr. Rocque and Kelly as well. Hey, let the boy have something of a happy ending! _

_Thanks for reading! I should have my Christmas story up soon (Kames, or course) but until then please go read 'Rock Me', which is my other new story!_

_Ciao!_


End file.
